Tsubasa, Una nueva Princesa
by Sakura-hime-18
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es esa melodía? ¿Porque de pronto escucho la voz de mi madre diciendo me que no me acerque? En ese momento aparece mi padre tratando de detenerme pero parece como si mi cuerpo no tuviera voluntad y se dejara llevar por esa dulce y triste melodía de campanas….
1. Capitulo 1 Un sueño

**Minna-san Hola!**

**bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero y les guste es como una continuacion de Tsubasa mezclado con kobato y al final SCC, los Personajes son obra de Clamp. espero y les guste!**

* * *

Otra vez este sueño… parece como si fuera parte de mi mecanismo soñar lo mismo casi todas las noches, todas las noches empiezo a tener un buen sueño pero de algún modo cambia hasta terminar en esto.

Me encuentro en las ruinas de mi país y a lo lejos se ve a una mujer (creo que soy yo) a lo alto, y de su espala salen unas luces en forma de alas… pero para cuando aparece mi padre un joven quien no se quien sea me llama las alas me encierran y pierdo la conciencia.

Uuuyy… no otra vez no… AAWW… siempre que soñaba eso por algún motivo me caía de mi cama.

Mi nombre es Kobato Li tengo 16 años, soy la princesa del reino de Clow mi Tío Touya es el rey mi madre la sacerdotisa era la anterior princesa Sakura pero murió al darme a luz aunque mi padre dice que ella era la persona más dulce cálida y afectuosa del mundo y que donde quiera que este ella me está cuidando por algún motivo yo me siento sola… como si algo me faltara no me sentiría tan sola si mi padre Syaoran viviera conmigo yo vivo en el castillo del reino y el cada vez que llega me trae regalos y muchas historias pero me sentía muy triste cada vez que se iba por un "PAGO" que él hace mucho tiempo cumplía y no sabía cuando iba a terminar.

El hacía mucho tiempo para romper la última maldición de una persona llamada Fei Wang Reed un descendiente de Clow Reed al igual que mi padre, el tenia que continuar su viaje y alguien mas avía echo un pago pero de él no me hablaban mucho, no sabía qué relación tenia con mis padres solo sabia su nombre Watanuki Kimihiro y que era cercano a ellos.

Me levante del suelo ya nadie venia cuando gritaba ya sabían que era porque me había caído al parece era igual de torpe que mi madre aparte de eso no me parecía mucho a ella solo en el color de cabello me parecía más a mi padre o al menos eso digo yo porque todos me dicen que me parezco mas a mi madre.

Me cambie de ropa y fui a desayunar. Al parecer mi tío ya había desayunado porque tenía algo importante que hacer, por hoy parece que desayunare solo con el sacerdote Yukito-san

Buenos días- Me dice Yukito-San

Buenos días- Le respondo un poco apática

¿Le sucede algo princesa?- Me pregunta amablemente

No me pasa nada,… solo quiero que ya llegue mi padre- Respondí algo triste

Oh, ya veo…- Fue su respuesta y lo último que me dijo

Tal vez me vio demasiado desanimada como para hacerme algo de plática, me gustaría haberle comentado mi sueño pero por alguna razón cada vez que intentaba decir algo sobre mis sueños alguien interrumpía y después yo lo olvidaba así que nadie aparte de mi sabia de mis sueños y eso que casi todas las noches lo tengo, aparte de ese sueño tenía otro acerca de mi padre, el estaba parado enfrente de un espejo (o al menos eso creía yo) pero cuando lo veía de frente aparecía en lo que debía ser su reflejo un hombre de cabello negro un ojo azul y el otro color ámbar, ese sueño no tenía nada de sentido.

Me acerque hacia la ventana mirando al cielo cuando veo que algo cae del cielo….

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2 La Llegada

**Minna-san!**

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de Tsubasa, una nueva princesa, espero y les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2-La llegada**

Me quedo completamente sorprendida era mi padre llego más pronto que otras veces

Al fin- me dije a mi misma

Y Salí corriendo hacia donde había caído mi padre, Kurogane-san, Fye-san y Moko-chan, pero a medio camino me caigo, (TT-TT) mi padre se queda pasmado aunque se le pasa rápido y va a ayudarme a levantarme

No esperaba ese recibimiento- me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tan torpe como su madre- dice Kurogane-san

Kurorin no digas esas cosas no vez que la pones triste-dice al ver mis lagrimas, aunque yo lloraba porque me dolió la caída.

Kobato!-dice con gran alegría Moko-chan y salta hacia mis brazos.

Moko-chan!-le respondí y tome en mis brazos.

Todos entramos al castillo y Yukito-san recibió a los invitados mi padre me dio mis regalos (la mayoría de mis regalos me gustaban aunque no tanto los libros que traía, y vaya que sí traía libros). Me empezó a contar como les había ido en su viaje los lugares que habían visitado parecía que de nuevo habían ido con ese tal Watanuki (me da curiosidad saber quién es él). Yo lo escuchaba con gran alegría aunque el motivo de mi alegría era otro, mi padre me dijo que cuando tuviera 16 podría viajar de vez en cuando con él y eso me ponía muy feliz, así que decidí recordárselo por eso de las dudas.

Padre…-empecé.

¿Qué pasa?-me dice con gran duda y atención

Si sabes cuantos años tengo ¿verdad?-le dije sin más.

Claro que se cuántos años tienes pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Es que tú dijiste que cuando tuviera 16 podría viajar contigo, y quería saber si para la próxima vez que te vayas puedo acompañarte-conteste

Al parecer no se esperaba que le dijera eso, pero lo piensa y me sonríe, (eso me da esperanzas)

¿De verdad quieres viajar conmigo?-me pregunta con su cálida sonrisa

CLARO QUE SI!-le digo con entusiasmo.

Supongo que esta vez puedes venir con nosotros-me dijo aun con su sonrisa

En cuanto lo dijo me levante y empecé a saltar de la alegría lo cual fue mala idea porque de nuevo tropecé sol que esta vez Fye-san me atrapo, lo cual hace que me sonroje, yo no conocía a muchos hombres del reino y me sentía medio enamorada de Fye-san, a ningún chico lo trataba lo suficiente como para conocerlo mi tío es muy celoso y se molesta si me ve con chicos de hecho casi no me dejaba salir del castillo al único chico que si conocía bien era a uno muy molesto se llama Fujimoto, pero como me molesta de seguro el me odia el venia al castillo cada vez que mi padre llegaba para aprender sobre la arqueología y magia y también con Fye-san y con Kurogane-san para aprender a usar la espada.

Para cuando termine de calmarme y me sentí capaz de caminar me fui hacia mi cuarto a empacar, tal vez era muy pronto pero quería tener todo listo para cuando nos fuéramos, era tan feliz viajaría con mi padre y con Fye-san, en ese momento en que termine de empacar no sé porque me dio mucho sueño y caí hacia el suelo quedando en la inconsciencia…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. CAPITULO 3Ojos Verdes

Bueno, me pidieron que subiera otro asi que aqui esta espero y les guste, estare publicando el fic los lunes miercoles y viernes

prometo que ya no estaran tan cortos bueno talvez unos dos o tres...

bueno espero y les guste y no olviden comentar

* * *

**CAPITULO 3-Ojos Verdes**

Esta vez estaba teniendo un sueño que nunca había tenido, estaba en un lugar donde había muchos pétalos y un gran árbol de Cerezo (Sakura) en el árbol se veían dos mujeres una de ellas era muy alta con un largo, negro y reluciente cabello, una tez pálida y unos bellos ojos rojos cuando me vio sonrió y le hablo a la mujer que estaba a su lado, esa otra mujer era muy distinta por detrás la vi y su cabello era muy corto del mismo color que el mío, alta aunque no tanto como la de cabello negro, cuando volteo mis lagrimas se salieron al verla sus ojos verdes esmeralda, dulces y gentiles, ella era… ella es… mi… m… madre…, ella era igual a la descripción y a las pinturas que me habían enseñado sobre mi madre.

Corrí hacia ella pero algo no me lo permite los pétalos me atrapan ella también trata de acercarse pero tampoco puede y en eso grita

Aun no es tiempo de reunirnos pero aun así cuídate y no le digas a nadie que me has visto-termina su frase con una sonrisa y una lagrima en su rostro.

En ese momento desperté, mis lagrimas caían en chorros no podía contenerme ¡había conocido a mi madre!, no sabía qué hacer ella dijo que no dijera nada así que me recompuse como pude, Salí del cuarto y fui hacia donde mi padre sobándome la cara de donde me había golpeado al caer

Padre e terminado de empacar-le dije y mi voz se oía extraña

¿Qué te paso?-me dice preocupado

Me volví a caer y me duele-le dije tratando de sonreír pero me dolía mi mejilla.

¿Pero en verdad estas bien?, tu rostro se ve triste-me dice aun preocupado

Es que pensaba en mi madre-le dije una verdad a medias

Oh… ya veo…- y su rostro se entristeció

Maldición, porque le dije eso-me dije a mi misma, pero el pareció escucharme

No te preocupes de ahora en adelante tu y yo pasaremos más tiempo juntos-me dijo abrazándome.

Gracias-le respondí el abrazo y sonreí.

Después de eso nos fuimos a cenar, (al parecer dure mucho dormida y me perdí la comida TT-TT). Mi tío ya había llegado y cenamos todos juntos, (lo cual me puso muy feliz), aunque seguía teniendo sueño, así que me retire pronto le di beso de buenas noches a mi papa y a mi tío y me fui a acostar.

Mi mente seguía pensando en mi madre y en lo que había querido decir para cuando me dormí, y…. al día siguiente desperté ¿Qué paso? ¿Ahora porque no tuve sueños? Y porque sigo teniendo sueño, me siento muy cansada.

Me baño y me pongo ropa y voy hacia donde esta mi padre al parecer esta con ese molesto de Fujimoto.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Capitulo 4 Inesperado

**hola a todos!**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y aqui esta otro mas n,n veran no olviden dejar sus comentarios y compartan la historia con sus amigos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4-Inesperado**

¿Qué!? Que el va a venir también de viaje-le digo sorprendida y algo enojada a mi padre

Es que a él también le había prometido que alguna vez nos acompañaría y me pareció buena la ocasión-me responde mi padre

Así que tú también vienes-dice Fujimoto

Claro que yo voy, voy a acompañar a mi padre-le respondo de mal modo

Ya veo… -me dice y me alborota el cabello sonríe y se va hacia donde Kurogane-san

Kobato…-dice mi padre

¿Qué pasa?-le respondo a mi padre

Al caer la noche nos vamos, y no quiero peleas-me dice severamente

Está bien…-le digo no muy convencida, porque si Fujimoto me molestaba no me iba a dejar.

Pasaron las horas y al fin se hizo de noche yo ya llevaba mi maleta que había tenido que volver a hacer porque llevaba demasiadas cosas, ya estaba ahí Fujimoto, me sentía mal por él, el también era huérfano la diferencia es que él lo era de ambos padres, por eso mi padre le tenía gran estima.

Mokona extendió sus blancas, grandes y bellas alas y algo nos rodeo tomándonos me asuste un poco pero cuando vi a mi padre tranquilo mis miedos se fueron, de pronto aparecimos en lo que parecía ser un túnel lleno de colores y estábamos los 5 Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Fujimoto, mi padre y yo atravesando el túnel, no supe en qué momento me quede dormida entre ese espectáculo de colores pero para cuando desperté estaba en un futon y mi padre dormido a mi lado en otro futon, era de noche y decidí volver a dormirme, volví a tener ese sueño en donde estoy en las ruinas de mi país pero ahora se veía algo diferente.

Ahora yo no lo veía desde lejos el sueño ahora podía moverme con libertad dentro del sueño pase en un lado de mi padre y cuando lo quise tocar simplemente lo traspase como si fuera aire, voltee a ver hacia las ruinas y me vi a mi misma, ahora lo podía confirmar, era yo la que estaba sobre las ruinas y avía algo o alguien a mi lado parecía un muñeco que tomaba mi mano, en eso un muchacho me llamo él era… antes de que me diera cuenta las alas me encerraron y el sueño cambio completamente.

Ahora vi a ese hombre que aparecía en mi sueño de mi padre, pero algo no estaba bien, el me veía y parecía sorprendido de verme, trato de acercarse a mí pero yo en mi confusión Salí corriendo y caí (incluso en sueños soy torpe ),

¿Estás bien?-me pregunta el hombre extendiendo su brazo para levantarme y sonriendo, de algún modo se parece a… mi padre…

Sí, estoy bien-dije algo confundida.

Te vez confundida-acertó completamente. Déjame explicarte estas en el mundo de los sueños-me dijo.

¿Mundo de los sueños?-pregunte tontamente, como si no comprendiera lo que me decía.

Sí, pero me sorprende verte aquí, Syaoran no me dijo que tuvieras poderes-ahora el se veía confundido

¿Conoce a mi padre?-le pregunte

El me sonrió. Claro que lo conozco, perdón no me he presentado, mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro-termino y me quede con la boca abierta al saber quién era y justo cuando le iba a preguntar qué relación tenia con mi padre, desperté.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado**


	5. Capitulo 5 La tienda y su dueño

**Hola a todos!**

**aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi fanfiction si quieren que le aga cambios o cualquier otra cosa dejenmelo en sus comentarios y espero y les este gustando**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5-La tienda y su dueño**

¿Kobato, estas bien?-mi padre me llamaba alertado

¿Qué paso?-dije medio dormida

¿Te quejabas en sueños?-dijo un poco más tranquilo aparentemente

Lo siento-dije. Pero conocí a alguien en mis sueños

¿Cómo que conociste a alguien en sueños?-de nuevo parecía preocupado

Si, conocí a un tal Watanuki Kimihiro, su cabello era negro y un ojo era azul y el otro color ámbar parecido al de tus ojos.-le dije y su rostro cambio bastante.

Mi padre no dijo mas y comenzó a alistarse, le pregunte donde estábamos y me dijo que en un momento me decía, fui a un baño muy lujoso de madera, con una gran tina de mármol y me bañe casi me duermo en la tina, ya cuando salí mi padre me esperaba y me dijo que lo acompañara.

Ya estamos aquí-anuncio mi padre. Y déjenme presentarlos… formalmente-dijo en un tono extraño mi padre.

Mucho gusto Kobato-chan-me dijo… ¡Watanuki Kimihiro!

¡Usted es…!- le dije sobresaltada al reconocerlo. Watanuki Kimihiro!-termine

Sí pero no pongas esa cara de susto-dijo con una sonrisa. Solo puedes llamarme Watanuki, me sorprendió mucho verte en los sueños.

Es-está bien Watanuki-san-dije un poco sonrojada. Como que en ¿Sueños?

Veras existen dos clases de sue…-Empezó a decir pero Kurogane-san lo interrumpió.

En eso me di cuenta que Fujimoto no dejaba de verme.

¿Qué quieres?-pregunte de muy mal modo.

Solo me preguntaba si te sentías bien-me respondió un poco extrañado por el tono que use con él.

Kobato…-me reprende mi padre.

Está bien, Lo siento Fujimoto-dije de mala gana, mi padre solo suspiro y creo que susurro algo aunque no estoy segura, creo que fue, "No hay modo…"

Kobato saldremos Fye-san, Kurogane-San y Fujimoto a comprar algunas cosas necesarias, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-me pregunto mi padre

No, gracias prefiero ir después me siento muy cansada por alguna razón, tal vez sea por el viaje-le conteste con una sonrisa y el puso su cara de preocupación de nuevo.

Está bien descansa y en la tarde paso por ti para que conozcas este país-me dijo mi padre abrazándome, lo cual me dio una extraña sensación como de perdida.

* * *

**Continuiara...**


	6. Capitulo 6 El baculo de la Estrella

**Minna-san!**

**aqui otro capitulo de mi fanfic! XD espero y les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6- El báculo de la estrella**

Pase el resto de la mañana y parte del día con Watanuki-san conociendo la "Tienda", varias veces intente preguntarle qué relación tenia con mis padres, pero siempre alguien o algo interrumpía casi siempre eran las dos pequeñas niñas de la tienda Maru y Moru, era muy grande la tienda y conocí a un pequeñito llamado también Mokona pero él era negro y su nombre completo era Mokona Larg Modoki y la Mokona blanca era Mokona Soel Modoki, Soel y Larg y parecía que ambas se llevaban muy bien

Pero paso algo extraño cuando pase por un cuarto en donde me dijo Watanuki-san que guardaba los pagos que le daban sus clientes hubo un pequeño sonidito como de campanas algo muy bajo apenas si se oía, y a lo lejos vi una vara o tal vez un báculo con una estrella, para cuando me acerque desaparecieron el báculo y el sonido, y también cuando pase por un cuarto vi un Kimono de hermoso color rojo en varias tonalidades y con estampados de mariposa, lo que me recordó el sueño que tuve de mi madre que la otra mujer llevaba puesto ese kimono, pero preferí no darle importancia y seguí mi día.

Para cuando llego mi padre por mí, empecé a oír de nuevo esa melodía de campanas pero con un poco mas de intensidad, y me empecé a sentirme con mucho sueño, pero prefería acompañar a mi padre, parecía emocionado por enseñarme algo aunque no me sentía muy bien, aunque fingí sentirme bien, solo cansada, pero la melodía no paraba y por alguna razón algo dentro de mi me decía que no debía decir nada.

Al final llegamos a un parque donde hay un gran árbol de cerezos el más viejo de todos los arboles de cerezos, era algo tan hermoso como el árbol de mis sueños donde vi a mi madre, mis lagrimas salen.

¿Te sientes bien?-pregunta mi padre

Sí, solo es la emoción-mentí un poco ya que el árbol me recordaba a mi madre

Oh… aquí estas-dijo Fujimoto sonriendo (Cual era la gracia -)

No me importo que él estuviera aquí yo me sentía muy feliz por ver ese árbol me sentía cerca de mi madre ese vacío que siempre he tenido por primera vez se lleno, seguía escuchando ese sonido de campanas en algún momento la melodía se hizo como fondo algo triste pero emotivo no se que era pero transmitía muchos sentimientos hasta me dan ganas de cantar y empiezo…

(Ashita kuru hi-Kobato)

Haru ni saku hana

Natsu hirogaru sora yo

Kokoro no naka ni

Kizamarete kirameku

Asa ni furu ame

Mado o tozasu hi ni mo

Mune ni afureru

Hikari wa kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi

subete idaite aruiteru

Watashi no te to kimi no te o

tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni

Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu

sekai no oku no

Kagiri nai yasashisa

yoru ga kuru tabi

Inori wo sasage you

ashita kuru hi wo

Shizuka ni mukae you

Watashi wo michibiku

tooi tooi yobikoeyo

hohoemu youni utau youni

hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi

subete idaite aruiteru

watashi no te to kimi no te wo

tsuyoku tsunagu mono...

Y en eso escucho….

Al fin es tiempo…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Capitulo 7 La reunion

minna-san!

aqui otro capitulo, apartir de aqui veran como las cosas cambian! no olviden dejar sus comentarios

* * *

**CAPITULO 7- La reunión**

Ahora no supe que fue lo que paso, pero de nuevo me encontraba en ese sueño donde vi a mi madre ahora aparecí frente a ella y ahí estaba ella y su dulce sonrisa, lo primero que hice fue abrasarla, mis lagrimas caían igual que la primera vez, no me había fijado pero la mujer de cabello negro nos miraba y en su mirada había preocupación y dijo.

Sakura no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo seriamente la mujer. Kobato, mi nombre es Ichihara Yuuko, es un gusto-termino diciendo.

Mi madre dejo de abrazarme.

Kobato la razón por la que te traje al sueño…, es porque antes de morir me percate de que estabas en peligro, por alguna razón parece que tienes algunos de los poderes que yo tuve en vida, pero aun no han despertado, y por esa razón te encuentras vulnerable y no hay modo en que te defiendas o evites lo que está por pasar, yo desde aquí no puedo hacer mucho pero, te estaré apoyando y aconsejando cada vez que pueda-me dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabeza

En otro mundo…-continuo mi madre. Hay una batalla entre el mundo del Cielo y El mundo Espiritual, al parecer alguien del mundo espiritual quiere a alguien del cielo y tú eres esa persona solo que con una vida diferente y otro mundo, en esa batalla se abrirá una brecha y todo ese poder que causara la batalla te llegara a ti, y no sé si tu cuerpo sea capaz de soportarlo y sin que tus poderes despierten no hay modo en que lo puedas evitar, pero pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo y aunque no pueda hacer mucho quiero que sepas que te estaré apoyando.

Me quede en blanco no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ni que decir, que se supone que debía hacer.

Madre… ¿Se lo debo decir a mi padre?-pregunte al no saber que decir

Esa es tu decisión-me dijo dulcemente mi madre

Y… ¿sí mi cuerpo no es capaz de soportarlo que pasará?

Justo en ese momento un remolino de pétalos de cerezo me acorralo y desperté en los brazos de mi padre

¡KOBATO! ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto mi padre completamente alterado

Sí, estoy bien, es solo… que…-no sabía que decir y por alguna razón no quería decirle lo que me dijo mi madre así que improvise. Conocí a mi madre-dije un poco insegura.

¿Cómo que conociste a Sakura-Chan?-me pregunta Fye-san

Sí es que ella dijo algo de que era tiempo de que nos conociéramos aunque apenas pudimos hablar…-les dije a los impresionados Fye-san, Kurogane-san y a mi padre, Fujimoto no parecía prestarme atención me veía de un modo muy extraño como si estuviera preocupado... y no parecía poner atención a lo que decía.

Sakura…-Fue todo lo que dijo mi padre.

Fye-san y Kurogane-san me hicieron muchas preguntas pero yo ni sabía que responder solo quería dormir me sentía muy cansada, al verme mi padre me llevo en brazos de nuevo a la tienda, y caí profundamente dormida.


	8. Capitulo 8 El regreso al pais de Clow

**Aqui otro capitulo de mi fanfic**

**a peticion de Nahir espero y les guste y comenten ONEGAI!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8-El regreso al País de Clow**

Al despertar pude escuchar una plática entre mi padre, Fye-San y Kurogane-San.

Creo que nos está ocultando algo…-Dijo Kurogane-san

Yo también pienso lo mismo-Dijo Fye-san

Nos oculte algo o no, no podemos obligarla a que nos lo diga si no quiere hacerlo…-mi padre se oía preocupado.

Me levante y vi a Fujimoto traer en una bandeja comida y agua para mí, el también se veía preocupado, aunque no sé porque si él me odia.

Gracias-dije, aunque no sé si me entendió me sentía demasiado dormida, pone su mano en mi frente como si tomara mi temperatura y en eso entra mi padre.

Kobato será mejor que regresemos al País de Clow, ya hable con Watanuki y le di un pago para que el próximo lugar al que vallamos sea el país de Clow-me dijo mi padre un poco serio, (nunca lo había visto así, ¿Acaso Hice algo malo?).

Entiendo-le dije un poco triste

Fujimoto quito su mano y se fue, mi padre me abrazo y dijo que en un momento más nos iríamos que recogiera todas mis cosas, aunque es una lástima entiendo que mi padre quiera dejar el lugar para que no hubiera mas percances pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Watanuki-San que relación tenia con mis padres.

Al fin nos despedimos y Mokona extendió sus alas y nos fuimos…

Llegamos al País de Clow estaba anocheciendo, y empecé a escuchar esa dulce y triste melodía de campanas, parecía que venía desde las ruinas y no me había fijado pero parecía que todos la escuchaban, mi cuerpo empezó a caminar solo.

¿Kobato?-Pregunto mi padre, al ver que no contestaba trato de tomarme pero no pudo

Alguien me llama-conteste, al decir eso todo empezó a temblar.

Kobato no!- Escucho la voz de mi madre…

¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es esa melodía? ¿Porque de pronto escucho la voz de mi madre diciendo me que no me acerque? En ese momento aparece mi padre tratando de detenerme pero parece como si mi cuerpo no tuviera voluntad y se dejara llevar por esa dulce y triste melodía de campanas….

Sentí que mi cuerpo se elevaba de la tierra y pronto no supe donde estaba, hasta que escuche una voz.

Kobato, estas a punto de morir-me dijo esa voz, tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportar tanto poder, pero antes de que eso pase te puedo conceder un deseo-me dijo esa voz

Quiero vivir-dije al empezar a sentir dolor en mi cuerpo

Hay cosas que ni yo puedo hacer-me dijo la voz. Lo que puedo hacer por ti es que puedo detener tu tiempo, y en ese tiempo detenido tú sanaras los corazones de las personas para poder cumplir tu deseo.

¿Y así podre vivir?-pregunte

Ignoro mi pregunta.

Al pasar el tiempo detenido Usagi-san (y en eso aparece un conejito blanco), mi mensajero ira hacia ti y tu tendrás que haber decidido tu deseo en ese momento te traerá a el cielo y tu reencarnaras en donde tu desees o como lo ayas deseado, los fragmentos de los corazones que tu sanes se guardaran en una botella, pero tú tienes que conseguirla pasando la prueba de tu guardián y también llenarla lo más posible antes de que se termine tu tiempo.-termino la voz

Entiendo- dije, y en eso aparecí sobre las ruinas de mi país. Así que por eso era que tenía ese sueño me dije a mi misma.

* * *

**Continuara**


	9. Capitulo 9 Mi Guardian

**HOLA! n,n**

**bueno aqui otro capitulo de mi fanfic este esta tambien muy corto pero apartir del siguiente capitulo ya van a ser mas largos**

**espero y les guste y no olviden comentar**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9-Mi Guardián**

Apareció frente a mí un pequeño muñeco de peluche, azul con forma de perro aunque se veía un poco rudo con un collar rojo de picos.

A partir de ahora tú serás renovada y yo seré tu acompañante y guardián-me dijo el peluche, y en eso me empezó a dar mucho sueño el peluche tomo mi mano.

¡KOBATO!-Grito alguien creo que es… ¡Fujimoto!

En eso unas Alas me encierran y puedo ver con claridad al peluche, estábamos en lo que parecía ser un cuarto.

Mi nombre es Iorogy-me dice

Entiendo Ioriogy-San-Le dije al pequeño peluche, cosa que le molesto aunque no sé porque.

IOROGY no IORIOGY-Me dice enfadado

Entiendo Ioriogy-San-le repetí, sigo sin entender su molestia

¡NO! Es… IO-RO-GY-me vuelve a repetir

IO-RIO-GY-san-le volví a repetir, ¿Acaso lo decía mal?

¡NO, NO, NO! IORIOGY-Me dice y parecía confundido por lo que dijo.

Está bien, Entiendo Ioriogy-san-le digo al final, no entendí que fue lo que hice mal.

Ah… supongo que no esta tan mal… ella también me dice así…-parecía hablar consigo mismo. Sera mejor que duermas, para que al momento de partir no estés cansada

Y justo en ese momento caí dormida

Cuando desperté, no supe que había pasado estaba con Ioriogy-san pero no recordaba nada aparte de que tenía que pagar un precio para cumplir mi deseo.

Y ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer a partir de ahora?

Y ¿Por qué es que no recordaba… ni si quiera lo que había hecho ayer?

Sobre mi cabeza había una especie de corona flotante, Ioriogy-san me dijo que esa una marca donde el tiempo había sido detenido, y que tenía poco tiempo de ahora en adelante para lo que tenía que hacer, Ioriogy-san me dijo que a partir de ahora llevaría puesto un gorro o algo que tapara mi cabeza y eso cubriría la corona y que bajo ninguna circunstancia me lo quitara, a menos que el me lo ordenara.

Ioriogy-san me dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hice, estaba en lo que parecía un cuarto pero no había nada era todo blanco y no había nada… en una de las paredes parecía haber una puerta y aun lado había una maleta y una sombrilla, Ioriogy-san me dijo que los tomara y abriera la puerta y cuando abrí la puerta apareció un túnel de muchos colores por alguna razón me pareció muy familiar no sé porque y atravesamos el túnel.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Capitulo 10 Fujimoto y su desicion

**Aqui el 10**

**no olviden comentar y onegai compartan el fanfic con sus amig s**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10- Fujimoto y su decisión**

Al final del túnel parecía que iba cayendo del suelo pero de un momento a otro ya estaba en tierra firme. Ioriogy-san me dijo que tenía que saber si tenía algo de sentido común me llevo a la cuidad y me dijo que no le hablara mientras hubiera gente ya que el solo era un muñeco de felpa y los muñecos de felpa no hablaban y creo que fui un total fracaso en eso del sentido común porque me caí decenas de veces, si alguien me preguntaba algo respondía cosas que según Ioriogy-san no tenían nada que ver, me perdí y al final termine en un parque, ahí conocí a una dulce señora que leía el porvenir y la ayude a dormir a su nieto cantando una canción que yo no sabía que la supiera… gracias a ella Ioriogy-san reconsidero lo de que yo tuviera sentido común y me entrego la botella donde iba a guardar los fragmentos de corazones que sanara…

Aunque ya tengas la botella necesitas encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos y un trabajo mientras terminas tu misión-me dijo Ioriogy-san severamente.

Yo no sé hacer nada, pero me esforzare-Dije con entusiasmo (n, n).

(En el Reino de Clow)

Fujimoto-kun no creo que sea buena idea que nos acompañes-me dijo Fye

El tiene razón con nosotros 3 basta para buscar a la niña-dijo Kurogane

Pero yo quiero buscarla-dije desesperado, no me cavia en la cabeza lo que había pasado Kobato desapareció y yo no pude hacer nada por la persona más importante para mí.

Puedes acompañarnos pero recuerda que no tenemos idea de donde esta, y no podemos asegurar si la encontraremos pronto-dijo Syaoran-san, parecía igual de desesperado que yo solo que el trataba de controlarse, su mirada se veía vacía como si no fuera la primera vez que pasara algo así, en sus ojos se veía un viejo y antiguo dolor renovado.

No me importa, aun así quiero ir con ustedes-dije nuevamente.

No creo que sea buena idea-esta vez lo dijo el sacerdote Yukito-san. Tienes pendientes y obligaciones que cumplir aquí se te concedió un permiso pero ahora que has vuelto no debes irte.

Necesitamos hablar con Watanuki-dijo Syaoran-san

Tienes razón Syaoran-kun-dijo Fye

Y se fueron los tres sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta, y en eso recuerdo que ese hombre Watanuki me dio un espejo con el que me dijo que podía comunicarme con él a cambio de un reloj antiguo que tenia, al parecer le interesaba el reloj. Cuando vi que Syaoran-san y los otros terminaron de hablar con Watanuki decidí poner a prueba el espejo.

Watanuki-san-dije un poco inseguro de si funcionaria o no

Estoy enterado de lo que paso-el espejo me respondió, lo cual me sobresalto un poco

Quiero saber donde esta, y también ir a donde esta-le dije esta vez con total convicción

Eso tiene un precio, y no podrás durar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, Kobato-san está a punto de morir, su tiempo fue detenido y en ese transcurso de tiempo detenido ella tiene que pagar un precio-dijo en un tono muy serio. Le dije a Syaoran el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no puedo llevarlo ahí…

¿Por qué razón es que no puede llevarlo?-le pregunte

Alguien me dio un pago por no hacerlo-me dijo un poco forzado. El tendrá que llegar por sus propios medios-termino

Ya veo… y ¿cuál es el pago que tengo que dar a cambio?-dije algo temeroso

…

Tu magia-dijo abruptamente después de una pausa

¿A qué se refiere con eso?-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, me quedare sin magia y ¿como la protegeré así?

En el tiempo que dures en el mundo donde esta Kobato-chan no podrás usar tu magia, además solo podrás durar dos estaciones allí que es el tiempo que le queda a ella…-me explico

Y ¿Ahora qué Ago?

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. Capitulo 11 Un extraño

**Minna-san!**

**aqui otro capitulo de esta historia espero y les este gustando**

**este esta un poco mas largo y los demas tambien estan mas largos **

**si les gusta comenten y si no tambien n,n**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11-Un Extraño**

¿Pero como podre defenderla?-le pregunte

No hace falta ella ya tiene a alguien que la cuide-me explica

Ya veo… entonces está bien acepto-le dije completamente convencido

Muy bien entonces déjame arreglar unos asuntos, veré en el lugar donde te quedaras, y tu trabajo-parecía que ya tenía todo contemplado. Empaca tus cosas, en cuanto estés listo te enviare, oh... se me olvidaba, Kobato-chan no tiene recuerdos-dijo abruptamente

¿No tiene recuerdos?-dije, y en mi pecho empecé a sentir un gran dolor

Ve y empaca-me dijo

Entiendo-dije y sentí que mi voz se quebraba

Ya tenía lo necesario empacado, solo me quedaba avisarle a Syaoran-san, no me importaba su opinión yo iba a ir a donde estaba ella y la protegería incluso si no tenia magia yo seguía teniendo mi espada.

(En Japón)

Qué suerte Ioriogy-san ya tenemos donde dormir, es muy amable la casera por dejar que nos quedemos sin dejar deposito-le dije felizmente a Ioriogy-san, pero él no parecía tan feliz.

Kobato, ¿si sabes lo que tienes que hacer cierto?-me pregunta de un modo misterioso

¡Claro que si (n, n)! , tengo que sanar corazones y guardar sus fragmentos en la botella-conteste con una sonrisa

Y entonces… ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!-Me grita de un modo Horrible

¡Aaaaaa….!-Grite asustada, y Salí corriendo.

Una vez afuera le empecé a preguntar a la gente en que la podía ayudar pero por alguna razón parecían confundidos y se iban, Ioriogy-san me regaño mucho me dijo que esas no eran formas, al final llegue al parque donde había conocido a la señora que lee el porvenir, y me puse a pensar como podía hacer para sanar a las personas, y donde encontraría un trabajo en donde no exigieran mucho, pues yo no recordaba si sabía hacer algo o no.

En eso dos muchachos llegan hacia donde yo estoy.

Oye linda, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-me pregunta uno de ellos

Pero no tengo dinero-le conteste triste al joven amable

Oh… vamos yo invito-me dijo insistiéndome

¡¿De verdad tú pagas?!-me emocione mucho

Claro que si-me respondió desconcertado por mi reacción

Y ellos empezaron a caminar y yo a seguirlos, pero no me había fijado que a Ioriogy-san no le parecía que me fuera con ellos y los ataca con fuego

¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!-Me dice muy enojado. ¡Se supone que tienes que sanar corazones!

Pero el me invito-Le respondí

Y en eso se levantan y me toman del brazo bruscamente

¿Quién te crees que eres para hacernos esto?-Me dijo muy enfadado y apunto de golpearme, yo solo cerré mis ojos.

Pero me soltó y caí y se escucho un ruido de golpe, y ellos gritaron y se escucho que corrían, cuando abrí mis ojos había un joven alto, de cabello castaño y largo recogido en una coleta parado frente a mí.

¿Estás bien?-me pregunto ansioso el joven, mientras me levantaba del suelo

No respondí nada, por alguna razón sentí que lo conocía sus bellos ojos verdes, su mirada, la forma de sus ojos, su boca, todo se me hacia familiar, yo sentí que lo conocía pero no podía recordar donde o como lo conocía.

¿Te lastimaron?-Parecía aun mas ansioso

No, estoy bien-conseguí contestar. ¿Qué me pasaba? Su voz la sentía en mi corazón como de alguien importante. Gracias señor-le dije y su mirada cambio, sus ojos llenos de preocupación ahora parecían confundidos y con gran dolor.

¿Cómo se Llama señor?, mi Nombre es Kobato… Li…-Dije Li a pesar de no saber cuál era mi apellido y por alguna razón lo recordé.

Me mira completamente devastado, aunque rápidamente se recompone

Mi nombre es Fujimoto Kiyokasu -me dice y su voz se oía triste

A pesar de que se recompuso su mirada aun era muy triste incluso parecía que le faltaba fuerza, se veía tembloroso como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

(Fujimoto)

Yo ya sabía que esto pasaría-me dije a mí mismo. Ya sabía que no me recordaría, pero aun así no puedo soportar el dolor de mi corazón al ver que ella no me recuerda, ella parecía preocupada por mí, así que sonreí y le dije que me daba gusto que estuviera bien, a ella pareció alegrarle eso y me sonrió lo que causo que mi corazón se estremeciera, no podía soportar más tiempo así que le dije que me tenía que marchar y me fui sin decir adiós.

Si quiero protegerla, tengo que ser más fuerte, no tengo que tratarla como si la conociera, tengo que ser indiferente…-me dije aunque supe que no resultaría fácil hacer eso

Me gustaba molestarla o hacer algo para que su rostro hiciera esos gestos que me encantaban o darle algún dulce cuando me pasaba de la raya para que sonriera y… ¡basta!, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, si no nunca podre comportarme como debo frente a ella…

Camine por toda la cuidad era algo que jamás había visto, el país de la tienda era parecido pero había muchos espíritus y no se podía caminar con tanta calma como se podía aquí, a pesar de no poder usar mi magia, aun podía sentir las presciencias, cuando estuve con ella sentí una presencia y era una poderosa… me pregunto si sería su guardián…

Antes de que me diera cuenta había llegado a la posada donde me quedaría, la casera me recibió y dijo que no me preocupara por nada, que Watanuki-san ya había hablado con ella y le había explicado la situación… y que ya había tomado cartas en el asunto, ¿A qué se refiere?

Cuando llegue a lo que sería mi "Casa" (Un pequeño cuarto) durante las próximas 2 estaciones y entro, escuche una voz femenina, y fuese donde fuese yo reconocía esa voz… así que a eso se refería con tomar cartas en el asunto, me asomo y la veo entrar en el cuarto vecino junto con esa presencia poderosa.


	12. Capitulo 12Dos mujeres y un Angel

**Minna-san aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic**

**porfa comenten si les gusta o no, **

* * *

**CAPITULO 12- Dos mujeres y un ángel**

Me extraño mucho la actitud de ese muchacho Fujimoto, que extraño su nombre me gustaba y por alguna razón también me molestaba un poco pensar en el, al principio pareció querer protegerme, luego parecía dulce y al final indiferente. Había regresado a casa un poco desanimada pues no había conseguido ni trabajo o algún fragmento de corazón.

Mañana tendrás que esforzarte mas-Me dice Ioriogy-san pensativo.

¡SI! ¡Me esforzare!-dije con entusiasmo y solo me dijo que durmiera, cosa que hice inmediatamente

Estaba teniendo un sueño de un árbol de cerezos, y parece que estoy con personas una de ellas parecía preocupada, luego una ola de pétalos de cerezo me cubre y aparezco en el mismo árbol solo que no había nada más que dos mujeres, Las dos muy hermosas a su manera me veían de forma extraña , la de ojos verdes parecía triste de verme, había algo en sus ojos que me recordaba un vacio… al intentar recordar mi cabeza empieza a doler y pareciera como si me fuera a desmayar, en eso la mujer de ojos verdes corre hacia mí y me toma en sus brazos.

Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien-me dice acariciando mi cabeza

Mis lagrimas salen sin razón alguna esa mujer me traía muchos sentimientos.

Mi nombre es Sakura-Me dice

Y el mío es Yuuko-me dice la mujer de cabello largo y negro

Mucho gusto mi nombre es… Kobato Li-Les dije y no sé porque pensé tanto en decirlo, como si no fuera necesario.

Mucho gusto-responden ambas

¿Estás bien?-Me pregunta Sakura-san. Vi lo que paso hoy-me dice al ver mi cara de duda

Sí, estoy bien. Pero ¿cómo vio lo que paso?-no entendía

Mmm… como te lo digo… digamos que te pareces a mi hija y por eso te cuido y vigilo todo el tiempo, aunque no lo recuerdes-me dice amablemente, pero sus bellos ojos se veían tristes

¿A, su hija?-no tenía sentido. ¿Entonces ya nos conocíamos?, ella solo sonríe y yo despierto.

Kobato, ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta Ioriogy-san, y me di cuenta de que lloraba

Nada, solo tenía un sueño…-dije y mis lagrimas no paraban, ¿Porque?

Ioriogy-san me tranquiliza, y yo vuelvo a dormir, solo que ahora tenía un sueño diferente

Ahora estaba frente a un espejo pero el reflejo era yo y a la vez no lo era, era yo pero parecía un ángel, de la espalda del reflejo salían bellas y grandes alas y estaba dormida, quise tocar el espejo pero al tocar el cristal el reflejo desapareció.

¿Te confunde lo que ves?-Me dice una voz a lo lejos. es normal eso nadie te explico y si lo hizo tu ya no tienes recuerdos ¿Cierto?

Volteo y veo a un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos de diferente color mirándome dulcemente… y recordé quien era… Watanuki Kimihiro… ¿Por qué a él si lo recordaba?

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	13. Capitulo 13La cancion

**Aqui el 13**

**porque el 12 esta corto**

* * *

**Capitulo 13- La canción.**

Me quedo parada frente a él, y el solo sonríe, al final reaccione y empecé a caminar hacia el pero a medio camino me caí, (TT-TT), el no parecía sorprendido de mi torpeza, más bien parecía divertido.

¿Estás bien?-Me pregunta sonriendo

¿Usted es Watanuki Kimihiro, cierto?-Le pregunte ignorando su pregunta, eso pareció desconcertarlo

¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Y recuerdas algo más?-ahora su mirada era diferente como si esperara algo…

Sé que su nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro, y que lo conocí en un sueño, pero en ese sueño solo me dijo su nombre-conteste tratando de recordar

Ya veo…-parecía triste y desconcertado por mi respuesta y dice en voz baja, "Syaoran se pondrá triste con esto… parece ser que en verdad no tiene recuerdos"

¿Quién es Syaoran?-y en el momento en que lo pregunte un dolor horrible como nunca lo había tenido me atraviesa el corazón, pero solo duro un segundo.

Ah… lo dije en voz alta… solo hablaba conmigo mismo, no te preocupes-me dijo y parecía pensativo

Me pregunto… porque solo recuerda eso…-parecía seguir hablando consigo mismo así que decidí no responder nada. ¿No hay algo más que recuerdes?-al final pregunta

Mmm… pues solo eso… ah, sí y dos canciones-dije pero no supe porque dije dos si solo sabia una, que hace poco había cantado.

¿Podrías cantar una?-me pregunta amablemente

Claro, está bien- y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba cantando una canción diferente a la que me sabía

(You Are my Love (Ingles-Eri Itou-Yuki Kajiura)-TRC)

Kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in silence

All alone

In ice and snow

In my dream

I'm calling your name

You are my love

In your eyes

I search for my memory

Lost in vain

So far in the scenery

Hold me tight,

And swear again and again

We'll never be apart

If you could touch my feathers softly

I'll give you my love

We set sail in the darkness of the night

Out to the sea

To find me there

To find you there

Love me now

If you dare...

Kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in sorrow

All alone

To see you tomorrow

In my dream

I'm calling your name

You are my love...

My love...

Termine de cantar y pensaba en el muchacho que conocí hoy Fujimoto-San y desperté…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. Capitulo14Laguarderiaydosnueva samigas

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fanfic**

**no olviden dejar sus comentarios de si les gusta o no o si quieren cambios**

* * *

**Capitulo 14-La guardería y dos nuevas amigas**

Desperté y aun era muy temprano, pero aun así me levante ya no sentía sueño… solo sentía un vacio muy grande dentro de mí y seguía pensando en Fujimoto-san…

Pasaron varios días y junte algunos fragmentos de Corazones rotos curados y aunque yo creía que el nombre estaba bien Ioriogy-san dijo que como era un nombre muy largo debíamos de llamarlos caramelos debido a su peculiar forma redonda y sus diferentes colores, paseaba buscando a alguien a quien ayudar cuando una sabana aparece desde el cielo y cae sobre mí, lo cual hace que me caiga.

Sayaka-Sensei una sabana se voló…!-se escuche que un niño grita, y otras pequeñas voces acompañan al grito

Y parece que le cayó a alguien enzima-Ahora era una niña la que gritaba

Se escuchan pasos de alguien corriendo, mientras yo trato de desenredarme de la sabana.

¿Estás bien?-se escucha la voz de una mujer y un par de manos delicadas aparecen desenredándome por completo.

Sí, estoy bien-dije aunque me dolía la nariz del golpe que me había dado.

Ji, ji, ji se raspo su nariz-decía el niño que había gritado primero

Al decir esto, transporto mis manos hacia mi cara y si, ahí estaba el raspón (TT-TT)

Hay no… disculpa por esto, no hay mucho personal y por eso no había nadie que vigile las sabanas… - se oía preocupada, y se me ocurrió algo

¡La tiene preocupada que no tiene personal!-dije con entusiasmo

Am…. Sí-me dijo un poco contrariada por mi reacción

¡Entonces déjeme ayudarle!-le dije sin más, tal vez si la ayudaba podría sanar su corazón.

Pero no tengo presupuesto, te pagaría muy poco…-me decía y seguía contrariada

No me importa, aun así yo quiero ayudarle-por favor que diga que si (XD)

Supongo que está bien, si no te importa que la paga sea poca-parecía no creer lo que escuchaba

¡GRACIAS!, Mi nombre es Kobato Li-le dije ya que había olvidado presentarme antes.

Mucho gusto Kobato-chan, Mi nombre es Sayaka Okiura -me dice sonriendo, era tan bonita (n, n)

Me presento a los niños, al parecer estaba en una guardería, todos me recibieron muy bien

No era un lugar muy grande pero si muy bien acomodado, me dijo Sayaka-Sensei que ese lugar lo administraban ella y su marido, y aunque no tienen mucho presupuesto hacia algunos días habían contratado a un empleado que sería mi compañero, solo que en ese momento estaba haciendo un mandado y que el tenia varios empleos, yo en ese momento estaba distraída seguía pensando en Fujimoto-san no sé porque…

Disculpe la tardanza Sayaka-Sensei…-y al parecer se quedo mudo al verme

Ah… Fujimoto-san, que bueno que llega, quiero presentarte a Kobato-chan, la acabo de contratar y empezara a trabajar desde mañana solo que hoy le quise enseñar el lugar y quería que conociera a los niños… etto… estas bien… -le pregunta al no haber reacción en el

Si estoy bien, disculpe la tardanza-y se va

mmmm… ¿me pregunto qué le pasa?-dice después de que se va. Bueno supongo que eso es todo, ya te puedes ir Kobato-chan, mañana llega temprano por favor-me dice sonriendo, además de bonita amable (n/n)

Salí de la guardería y vi a Fujimoto-san barriendo unas hojas ya que era otoño y los arboles se preparaban para el invierno, me acerque a él.

Fujimoto-san, espero que seamos buenos compañeros de trabajo, y de nuevo gracias por lo del otro día-le digo para ver si ahora respondía.

Claro, también espero lo mismo, y no hace falta que agradezcas-me dice indiferente ¿Qué le abre hecho?

Después de eso me fui caminando hacia la posada, y de repente un sonido de campanas aparece con una bella voz acompañándolo…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. Capitulo 15 Canción de Cuna del Árbol

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 15 tambien ya que ayer no subi ninguno**

**espero y les guste y no se olviden de comentar**

* * *

**Capitulo 15- Canción de Cuna del Árbol**

Me acerque hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, provenía de un terreno vacio donde había casas alrededor de un gran árbol, era hermoso… y parecía emanar paz de su interior y al frente de este árbol una chica, de cabello rubio largo de un lado y corto del otro. Tocaba el tronco del árbol con su mano y parecía conversar con él.

Por el tiempo que quede vendré a regarte y a conversar contigo-decía amablemente, y una lagrima paso por su rostro

¿Estás bien?-dije al verla llorar

¿Eh…?-parecía confundida

Estas llorando, ¿no?-ahora yo me confundí

A disculpa, si lloro pero no por tristeza si no de alegría, encontré a este bello árbol-me dijo aun sonriendo y limpiándose su lágrima.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kohaku-Me dice amablemente (es tan Kawaii -)

M-Mucho G-gusto, yo soy Kobato Li-Dije algo nerviosa, ella era tan linda

Mucho gusto Kobato-san-me dice

El gusto es mío-le respondí

En eso Ioriogy-san sale de mi bolso.

¿Kohaku?, ¿Kohaku del cielo?-Pregunta

Ioriogy-san recuerda que los muñecos no hablan-le dije susurrando para que ella no viera que hablaba con un muñeco

Si así es-le responde a Ioriogy-san también susurrando

Kobato con ella no hay problema-me dice y me quede confundida. Ella viene del "Cielo"-me dice al verme confundida, ella solo sonríe

El es Ioriogy-san-le dije para presentarlos

mmm… ¿Ioriogy-san?, creo haber oído ese nombre en algún lado…-dice pensativa, Ioriogy-san solo sonríe.

No, no lo recuerdo-dice al final sonriendo-cosa que molesto a Ioriogy-san

No es Ioriogy es Iorogy-dice muy molesto, (seguía sin comprender la diferencia)

¿Iorogy? Aaa… ya recuerdo, el espíritu ¿Cierto?-lo mira curiosa

Si, Iorogy el espíritu-dice feliz al ver que sabía de el

Pero yo nunca imagine que el espíritu guerrero Iorogy-san fuera así-dice al final

Es que en estos momentos no estoy en mi forma original-y algo pareció molestarle

Oh… ya veo…-dijo al final

Y ¿Por qué es que conversaba con el árbol?-le dije, aun no podía entender eso

Es que me entere que en poco tiempo lo van a cortar y quería conversar con él para ver como se sentía-parecía tranquila, pero yo no ¿Cómo podían cortar ese bello árbol?

¡No pueden cortarlo!-grite y fui corriendo hacia el árbol abrazándolo. Hay que hacer algo- y empecé a excavar con mis manos para tratar de llevarlo a otro lugar

Mis lagrimas cubrían mis ojos ya sabía porque no quería que lo cortaran, en un árbol parecido a este había conocido a esas dos mujeres, y quería llorar al recordar a la de ojos verdes. Kohaku-san se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos.

No hay nada que se puede hacer-me dice y me levanta. Pon tu mano sobre el tronco-dice y de inmediato lo ago.

Pone su mano sobre la mía. ¿Puedes oírlo?-me pregunta

Y si lo podía oír era la melodía que había escuchado antes

Sí, es algo hermoso, y algo triste-dije y mis lágrimas caían, y empiezo a cantar, Kohaku-san me hace coro… parece que… estamos conectadas con el árbol

Haru ni saku hana

Natsu hirogaru sora yo

Kokoro no naka ni

Kizamarete kirameku

Asa ni furu ame

Mado o tozasu hi ni mo

Mune ni afureru

Hikari wa kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi

subete idaite aruiteru

Watashi no te to kimi no te o

tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni

Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu

sekai no oku no

Kagiri nai yasashisa

yoru ga kuru tabi

Inori wo sasage you

ashita kuru hi wo

Shizuka ni mukae you

Watashi wo michibiku

tooi tooi yobikoeyo

hohoemu youni utau youni

hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi

subete idaite aruiteru

watashi no te to kimi no te wo

tsuyoku tsunagu mono...

Y en cuanto terminamos de cantar el suelo empezó a temblar…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	16. CAPITULO 16- El rescate y los demonios

**Minna-san aqui le traigo otro capitulo**

**perdon por la tardanza pero e tenido muchos examenes bueno espero y les guste**

**y no olviden comentar**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16- El rescate y los demonios**

El árbol empezaba a caer y Kohaku-san y yo seguíamos con nuestras manos sobre su tronco, en eso alguien me toma y me quita de donde estaba hacia un momento.

¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-me decía Fujimoto-san en un tono enojado y a la vez preocupado.

No le respondí

¿Crees que haya tenido una buena vida?-le pregunte a Kohaku-san

Sí, eso no lo dudes-me dice sonriendo. El señor árbol encontró la paz necesaria para irse con tu canción Suishou-san, Digo Kobato-san-¿me dijo Suishou, Porque?

Desde mi bolso escuche la voz de Ioriogy-san. Así que el ángel se dio cuenta…-me pregunto a que se referirá…

Fujimoto-san ¿Qué haces Aquí?-dije al darme cuenta de que seguía mirándome preocupado

Estoy en un encargo de otro de mis trabajos-me responde y se va… ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya?

Kobato también tenemos que irnos aquí parados no conseguiremos más de lo que ya hiciste-dijo enseñándome un caramelo que acababa de aparecer en la botella

Kohaku-san gracias por todo espero que nos volvamos a ver-le dije al ver que Ioriogy-san parecía inquieto por algo

Yo también espero eso Kobato-san-me dice y ella también empieza a caminar para irse

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, Ioriogy-san no dijo más pero lo sentía preocupado por algo, seguí caminando hasta que tope con una bella pastelería, todo se veía tan delicioso pero yo no tenía nada de dinero (TT w TT). Afuera había un cartel donde solicitaban personal, no dude ningún segundo en entrar a pedir el trabajo, en una pastelería también se puede conocer a alguien quien necesite ser sanado. Entre y hable con el dueño de la pastelería y también el repostero de la misma le dije la verdad que yo no sabía hacer mucho pero que aun así quería intentarlo al ver mi empeño dijo que estaría a prueba una semana. Y si pasaba la prueba me contrataría por 5 meses, que era el tiempo que yo pedía, Ioriogy-san me había dicho que era el tiempo que me quedaba. Me fui muy contenta al saber que tenía más posibilidades de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Al salir de la pastelería ya era de noche y empezar a caminar a la posada, la casera todas las noches preparaba algo delicioso y me invitaba a cenar no sabía porque ella era tan buena conmigo.

Ten cuidado-Escuche la voz de Sakura-san en mi cabeza. Te están siguiendo, cuidado-me dice nuevamente.

Volteo para ver si era cierto y si lo era había dos hombres siguiéndome, acelere el paso lo cual fue muy mala idea ya que con los nervios me puse más torpe de lo normal y caí.

Danos todo lo que tengas-escuche una voz

Yo no tengo nada le dije de inmediato-estaba muy asustada como para levantarme y correr pues aun estaban lejos tenia oportunidad

Tranquila Kobato-me dice Ioriogy-san. Yo me encargo

Pero ellos no deben verte-le dije y apreté el bolso

En eso uno de ellos me toma por el brazo, Te dije que me dieras todo lo que tuvieras-Me dice gritando.

¡Suéltala!-llega Fujimoto-san a defenderme, lo cual hace que los tipos me avienten y se vallan corriendo, no me había fijado que Fujimoto-san traía una espada.

Gracias-le dije y lo abrace llorando, aun tenía mucho miedo y con él me sentía segura.

¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?-me pregunta algo molesto

Acabo de venir de la pastelería, de mi nuevo trabajo y…-mis lágrimas no se detenían.

¿Tu nuevo trabajo…? parecía no creerme. Si eso es cierto tendré que pasar por ti en las noches para que no te vuelva a pasar nada-me dijo, acaricio mi cabeza. Ya tranquilízate-me dijo sonriendo lo cual hace que mi corazón se ponga a latir como loco…

Suspiro y dijo en voz baja. Menudo guardián tienes…-¿QUE? ¡El como sabia eso!

¿Cómo sabes de Ioriogy-san?-le dije y parecía perplejo

¿De quién?-me pregunta

Tu dijiste "Menudo guardián tienes", como sabes que Ioriogy-san es mi guardián-le dije y saque a Ioriogy-san de mi bolso

¿Eso es tu guardián?-me dice Escéptico. ¿Esa es la presencia poderosa que sentía que te acompañaba? Eso es un peluche común y corriente- parecía no creerme

¿A quién llamas peluche común y corriente?-Ioriogy-san estaba muy enojado y sabia que pasaría, lanzaría fuego y le aria daño a Fujimoto-san, así que lo guarde antes de que pasara algo malo.

De todos modos, esos no eran tipos comunes y corrientes… eran demonios y alguien los mando, pero como apareció el y no quería testigos huyeron-dijo Ioriogy-san en un tono preocupado desde la bolsa

¿Demonios? ¿Y qué querían con ella?-dice Fujimoto-san

No estoy seguro, necesito ir a un lugar, y creo que sería buena idea que tú vengas en caso de que vuelvan a aparecer, posees un aura poderosa al principio creí que era magia pero parece algo mas aparte de eso-dice Ioriogy-san y luego nos dice por donde irnos

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA TIENDA Y EL HOMBRE DE OJOS AMBAR**


	17. Capitulo17-LatiendayelhombreDeojosambar

**Minna-san aqui otro capitulo de mi fanfic**

**espero y les este gustando no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

* * *

**Capitulo 17-La tienda y el hombre de ojos ámbar**

Caminamos por lugares que no conocía y tropecé varias veces, solo que Fujimoto-san me atrapaba como por reflejo, caminamos hasta que llegamos a un lugar desolado apenas si había casas Ioriogy-san nos dijo que teníamos que pasar por detrás un poste, pero era muy estrecho, o si no lo hacíamos no había modo de que pudiéramos ir a otra dimensión.

El primero fue él y le seguí yo solo que me atore y tarde en pasar, pero en lo que estaba ahí escuche la voz de Ioriogy-san, creo que conocía la otra voz…

He y, ¿Sabes porque los demonios trataron de atacar a Kobato?, yo tengo una ligera idea pero necesito estar seguro, para saber si pido ayuda-decía Ioriogy-san preocupado

Si, ya había notado que la seguían, y también supe del ataque de hace un momento-dijo… creo que era Watanuki-san

En eso termine de pasar y me encontraba frente a una casa y ahí estaba Watanuki-san parado frente a Ioriogy-san

Puedes pasar-me dice Watanuki-san, pero mis pies se quedan sin movimiento, y solo me quede parada, ninguno de los dos insistió

La razón de eso… es debido a que los poderes de Kobato-san están despertando, y también es debido a que el poder de la batalla que ella guarda en si es un tesoro invaluable que incluso sin el poder de Kobato-san les daría un gran poder, pero ellos lo quieren todo incluyendo los fragmentos de corazones-dijo y no entendí nada, pero Ioriogy-san si

Entonces mi suposición era cierta-se dijo a sí mismo. Tendré que llamar a unos viejos amigos

Entonces empecé a reaccionar y a caminar hacia la casa, pero caigo y grito de un modo horrible debido al susto ya que mi mente estaba en otra cosa.

De inmediato Fujimoto-san apareció y Ioriogy-san dijo que nos íbamos y le dijo a Fujimoto-san que le explicaba en el camino, pero antes de que me levantara escuche una voz proveniente de la casa que hizo que mi corazón doliera como cuando conocí a Sakura-san.

Es ella-alguien grito desde la casa y salió corriendo de la misma, era un hombre de cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que el mío pero sus ojos eran de mismo color que los míos, color ámbar y me miraron con gran dolor y a la vez felicidad

¡Kobato!-grito el hombre

Syaoran-san-dijo Fujimoto-san

Fujimoto levántala y vámonos-Dijo Ioriogy-san muy furioso. El no debería haberla visto…-dijo pero ¿Quién era él?, en eso vi una pequeña llave de estrella que atravesaba el espacio, pero nadie parecía verla, la llave se situó frente a mí la tome y apareció una cadena entonces la coloque alrededor de mi cuello y empecé a sentirme débil…

Entiendo-dijo Fujimoto-san y me tomo del suelo y me cargo en sus brazos y corrió siguiendo a Ioriogy-san

Mi corazón dolía de un modo espantoso, mis lagrimas no paraban, ¿Quién era él? Me pregunte de nuevo pero yo no quería que me apartaran de él, el vacio de mi corazón se volvió enorme, pero no podía moverme ¿Syaoran-san, que era de mi?, porque mi cuerpo quería ir hacia donde él estaba, porque quería abrasarlo y nunca soltarlo, antes de que me diera cuenta caí en la inconsciencia.

Desperté no mucho después, me di cuenta porque Fujimoto-san me llevaba aun es sus brazos y reconocía el camino hacia la posada. Pero después de eso no quería soltarme de Fujimoto-san sentía que si lo hacía me volvería loca de dolor, él era mi único consuelo

Tranquila Kobato, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-me dijo Sakura-san y empezó a cantar una canción de cuna para calmarme y por alguna razón el vacio se fue y empecé a calmarme

Qué bueno que ya estas mejor-me dice y su presencia desaparece, pero ya me sentía mejor y no me había dado cuenta de que Ioriogy-san estaba sobre el hombro de Fujimoto-san y que venían conversando.

Pero tiene que haber algo para poder protegerla-decía Fujimoto-san

Lo único que podemos hacer, es que tu pases por ella en las noches y yo la cuidare durante el día, también contactare con unos viejos amigos para hacer guardia y que nunca este sin vigilancia-le contesto Ioriogy-san

Crees… ¿será suficiente?-parecía dudoso Fujimoto-san

Por lo pronto sí, no hay más que podamos hacer, además Kohaku el ángel también puede acompañarla y eso hará que los demonios no se acerquen demasiado-ambos se escuchaban preocupados

Yo quería decirles que no se preocuparan por mí, pero me sentía muy débil como para hacerlo así que solo seguí en los brazos de Fujimoto-san en los cuales me sentía protegida…

Llegamos a la posada y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Fujimoto-san era mi vecino, entre rápido a mi cuarto y de inmediato me quede dormida ni siquiera me cambie de ropa.

Al fin llegas-dijo Yuuko-san. A partir de hoy nosotras seremos tus maestras

Y Sakura-san me abrazo. Te enseñaremos a usar tus poderes antes de que algo malo suceda-me dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

PROXIMO CAPITULO...

** Las clases**


	18. Capitulo 18 Las clases

**minna-san aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fanfic**

**espero y les este gustando y no olviden comentar si les gusta o no o que es lo que les parece**

* * *

**Capitulo 18- Las clases**

Pero… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que aprender?-dije porque aun no entendía eso de los poderes.

La cadena que tienes ahí -me dijo Yuuko-san. Es la llave que uso la madre de tu padre para pagarme un deseo, pero no solo es una llave al decir un conjuro puedes, hacerla báculo, pero primero necesitas practicar antes de usar el báculo.

¿Y Como practicaría?-les pregunto

Nosotras te enseñaremos como usarla, pero primero tienen que despertar tus poderes para que tú misma puedas defenderte en tu próxima vida-ahora me explican Sakura-san

Un poco de tu poder ya esta liberado, es por eso que desde antes de que perdieras tus recuerdos y empezaras tu misión tenias sueños que te decían lo que iba a pasar… y aunque no eran muy fuertes, poco a poco han ido aumentando-Sakura-san me dijo y recordé un poco de cuando era niña en una fiesta de cumpleaños llego un hombre con muchas cosas en manos pero no podía ver su rostro claramente…

Pero por hoy no nos queda mucho tiempo… cada vez que puedas intenta encontrar tu poder y canalizarlo en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, hazlo como una tarea-dijo Yuuko-san

En ese momento desperté, me sentía completamente bien, sentía la fuerza recorriendo mis venas, me levante de salto y no me fije que Ioriogy-san estaba dormido sobre mi y lo tire, lo cual lo enfado mucho y me lanzo fuego (T.T). De inmediato me pongo a practicar, me sentía revitalizada y sentí que todo venia de mi corazón así que intente mover esa energía aunque no sabía a dónde en ese momento tropecé y pensé en mis manos, y un pequeño escudo apareció en mis manos lo cual hizo que cayera pero mis manos no se lastimaron, Ioriogy-san lo noto

¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-me dice confundido

Tuve un sueño, y unas mujeres me dijeron que hacer-le explique y parecía asombrado por primera vez desde que lo conozco, y alguien toco la puerta

Am… Kobato-quieres que te acompañe a la guardería

Lo había olvidado me cambie rápido de ropa y le dije que si, Ioriogy-san lo hizo pasar después de que me cambie y le explico que por hoy me cuidara ya que iría a ver a unos amigos para que lo ayudaran, el se fue y nosotros salimos. La mayor parte del camino la pasamos en silencio, yo practicaba ahora sabia que hacer aunque nada más me serbia cada vez que tropezaba para equilibrarme y no caer.

Llegamos a la guardería 5 minutos antes, Sayaka-Sensei ya tenía todo listo, comenzamos a recibir a los niños me presentaban con las mamas, pero yo me sentía observada pero preferí ignorarlo y continuar con mi día, aunque fue algo cansado termino el día con algunos incidentes la mayoría caídas mías aunque ya iba controlando un poco eso.

Termine un poco cansada pero no iba a rendirme tan pronto Fujimoto-san me apresuro para acompañarme a la pastelería, y al dejarme se fue corriendo porque el llegaba tarde a su otro trabajo, la mayoría de lo que hice fue aprenderme los nombres de los diferentes pasteles y postres y ponerlos en paquetes para venderlos algunas veces me equivoque pero ya me los estaba aprendiendo, el gerente me dio unos pastelillos como recompensa del trabajo y decidí llevarlos con la casera como agradecimiento por el hospedaje y sus ricas comidas y cenas. Espere a Fujimoto-san y al final apareció aunque se veía diferente… algo en su mirada era diferente y su comportamiento era muy diferente, lo seguí y me estaba llevando por un camino que no era el correcto

En cuanto tengas oportunidad, escapa-me dijo Sakura-san, y caí en cuenta que él no era Fujimoto-san, pero seguí actuando como si nada para tener oportunidad de escapar.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

**LA PELEA Y UN NUEVO PODER**


	19. Capitulo 19- la pelea y un nuevo poder

**minna-san**

**aqui otro capitulo de mi fanfic, espero y les este gustando, onegai dejenme sus comentarios**

* * *

**Capitulo 19- La pelea y un nuevo poder**

Llegamos a un parque y tuve mi oportunidad de escapar, me fui por un camino diferente cuidándome de que no me siguiera y de pronto volvió a aparecer frente a mí, empecé a correr y me persiguió y fácilmente me alcanzo, en eso apareció un ser plateado acompañado de Ioriogy-san y comenzar a luchar contra él, aunque apareció otro sujeto e intento tomarme, y Fujimoto-san fue esta vez el que me salvo, pero poco a poco aparecían mas tipos con auras extrañas y no podían contra ellos, así que decidí hacer algo.

Liberte-las palabras salieron de mi boca, como si supiera qué hacer

La llave creció y se convirtió en báculo, todos me miraban asombrados pero… ¿y ahora que hago?

Cree en ti misma, piensa en lo que necesitas y llámalo-Sakura-san me aconsejo

Piensa, piensa ¿Qué necesito?, en ese momento hirieron a Ioriogy-san ya que él era muy pequeño y se abalanzaban sobre el

¡ESCUDO!-dije sin más apuntando hacia Ioriogy-san

Ahora sabía lo que necesitaba, todo el día había estado practicando un escudo para mis manos y eso mismo lo dirigí hacia Ioriogy-san, justo a tiempo, pero necesito hacer algo mas ellos atacaban con fuego así que debería usar

¡Agua!-dije y del báculo apareció una corriente de agua aunque tal vez fue mala idea ya que aunque golpe a los demonios también lo hice con el ser plateado, Ioriogy-san y Fujimoto-san

Concéntrate-dijo Sakura-san

Pensé en la dirección que debía tomar el agua y el agua empezó a obedecerme y solo golpeaba a los demonios, después de recibir el impacto los demonios empezaron a desaparecer todos menos el que se parecía a Fujimoto-san, me miro por un momento y sonrió y después desapareció como los otros

Kobato ¿estás bien?-me preguntaron Ioriogy-san y Fujimoto-san al mismo tiempo, cuando les iba a contestar que si mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y me quede dormida.

Que derroche de magia-dice Yuuko-san

Yo creo que estuvo bien para ser su primera vez-dice Sakura-san

¿Qué paso?-pregunte

Utilizaste el poder de las cartas Sakura-me responde Yuuko-san

¿Cartas Sakura?, ¿sus cartas Sakura-san?-le pregunte

Mmm… no, esas cartas pertenecieron a una persona también Sakura que era mi yo de otro mundo-me explica y creo que quede peor.

Veras, hace muchísimo tiempo un mago llamado Clow Reed creo las cartas Clow para guardar el poder de la naturaleza y otros elementos de personas que pudieran usarlo para mal convirtiéndolos en forma de cartas y creó un libro y dos guardianes para resguardarlas, después una pequeña llamada Sakura encontró el libro y libero su poder por error convirtiéndose en la segunda dueña de las cartas cambiándolas a cartas Sakura, pero no está Sakura sino otra Sakura, con su misma alma, y ahora al parecer, el báculo te ha elegido como la tercera dueña de las cartas-me explica Yuuko-san

Y ¿yo podre usar todo ese poder?-dije tratando de entender

Por ahora solo una pequeña parte, cuando reencarnes podrás usar su poder al máximo y también tu propio poder-me dice Sakura-san. Me pareció muy bien como usaste tus poderes hoy aunque como dice Yuuko-san si derrochaste mucha magia es por eso que quedaste agotada y ahora estas en los sueños.

¿Para eso era la practica?-creo que tengo demasiadas dudas (XP)

Así es, y necesitas practicar mas antes de que avancemos en nuestras clases-me dicen las dos

Por ahora toma esto-y me da dos cartas una dice agua y la otra escudo

Esto es lo que use hoy-me dije a mi misma

Tienes que escribir tu nombre en ellas-me dijo Sakura-san. De ese modo se sellaran y podrás usarlas.

Y justo en ese momento desperté y ya era un nuevo día, me sentí nuevamente renovada me levante con cuidado por si Ioriogy-san estaba sobre mi y cuando voltee hacia abajo había dos figuras a mis pies una era Ioriogy-san y la otra era ese ser plateado que vi anoche.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...  
**Ginsey y las cartas Sakura


	20. Capitulo 20-Ginsey y las cartas Sakura

minna-san

aqui otro capitulo de mi fanfic espero y les este gustando

... lamento que haya tardado tanto en subirlo pero es que he tenido ciertos problemas

bueno disfrutenlo y no olviden comentar

* * *

**Capitulo 20- Ginsey y las cartas Sakura**

Ambos parecían estar heridos, de inmediato traje agua en una cacerola y estaba segura de tener vendas y un equipo de primeros auxilios en la maleta, aproveche y escribí mi nombre en la parte baja de las cartas

No hace falta que te preocupes por nosotros-dijo el ser plateado. Estamos acostumbrados a pelear, aunque no en estas formas

El tiene razón y además nos tomaron con la guardia baja-siguió Ioriogy-san

¿Estás seguro Ioriogy-san?-le dije aun preocupada

¿Ioriogy?-dijo el ser plateado y comenzó a reír

Así es como me llama ella-parecía molesto Ioriogy-san

Pero como no paraba de reír el ser plateado, Ioriogy-san empezó a lanzarle fuego y el ser plateado respondió el ataque y no podía encontrar modo de pararlos hasta que uno de sus ataques casi me alcanza en ese pequeño cuarto

Libérate-dije completamente asustada, y saque ambas cartas-escudo

Ambos al ver que estaba asustada pararon, aunque parecían divertidos por la pelea.

Niña, mi nombre es Ginsey-dijo el ser plateado y poso su mirada hacia la ventana

Mi nombre es…-intente decirle pero me interrumpió

Si, si, si, ya sé quién eres-me dijo

Mucho gusto-le dije y solo asintió con la cabeza

Alguien toco la puerta, abrí la puerta y era Fujimoto-san

¿Qué demonios están haciendo?, se supone que la cuidan-dijo muy molesto

Ninguno de los dos respondió

Vámonos se nos va a hacer tarde-me dijo sin mirarme y dándome la espalda

Tome mi bolso y Ioriogy-san entro en el, Ginsey-san salió por la ventana y dijo que vigilaría junto con suisho

Kobato, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo tomando las cartas. Ayer si n hubiera sido por esto quien sabe que hubiera pasado

Cuando estábamos en la casa de Watanuki-san la llave que se hace báculo voló hacia mí y después en un sueño Sakura-san me dijo como debía utilizarlo y…-explicaba pero Fujimoto-san interrumpió

¿Sakura-san?, se supone que ella está muerta-dijo

Ella dijo que me ayudaría porque me parezco a su hija, y también Yuuko-san me va ayudar a manejar mis poderes-les dije

Yuuko-san ella murió hace mucho, pero creí que su alma había desaparecido, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-dijo Ioriogy-san

Seguimos el camino en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la guardería, encontramos a Sayaka-Sensei abrazando a un hombre…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...  
EL LIBRO Y SUS GUARDIANES**


	21. CAPITULO 21-EL LIBRO Y SUS GUARDIANES

minna-san perdon por la tardanza

aqui un nuevo capitulo de este sencillo fanfic espero y este siendo de su agrado

no olviden comentar

* * *

**CAPITULO 21-EL LIBRO Y SUS GUARDIANES**

Fujimoto-san solo paso pero yo me quede parada al frente, ella parecía feliz a sí que no debía ser alguien malo así que seguí caminando pero tropecé y me caí al apenas dar dos pasos, ambos se me quedan viendo, Sayaka-Sensei solo sonrió un poco y me ayudo a levantarme.

Kobato-chan te quiero presentar a mi esposo-me dice levantándome. Su nombre es Kazuto Okiura-me dice

Mucho gusto Kobato-san, soy Kazuto Okiura-me dice sonriendo

Mucho Gusto-dije algo sonrojada ya que parecía burlarse de mí por caerme

Entre rápidamente a la guardería y me puse rápidamente a limpiar y a listar las cosas antes de que los niños llegaran, paso el día con algunos pequeños incidentes, y todo el día estuve escuchando unos ruidos raros no sabía cómo describirlos, eran como gruñidos. A la salida Fujimoto-san me fue a dejar en la pastelería, éramos 2 empleadas en el lugar y aparte del manager de la tienda Ueda-san estaba Yumi-san que le ayudaba en la repostería, en la caja registradora estábamos Chii-san y yo, ella era muy buena Ioriogy-san me explico que en este mundo existían unos seres llamados "Persocons" unas maquinas con forma humana o algo así, la verdad no entendí muy bien lo que me explico. Ella era muy linda y muy amable además hacia perfecto su trabajo, mientras que yo era pésima (TT-TT) se me olvidaban las ordenas aunque poco a poco mejoraba en eso apenas tenía unos días, me caía a cada momento y hoy estaba muy distraída con los gruñidos.

Ueda-san hoy me dejo salir más temprano y como Fujimoto-san tardaría en pasar por mí decidí pasar el tiempo en una biblioteca que estaba en la esquina de la cuadra donde estaba la papelería, me había dado mi primer pago y además estaba contratada por los 5 meses que me quedaban aquí. Ya en la biblioteca no sabía que buscar así que solo estaba paseando entre los pasillos hasta que vi un libro bastante extraño, era grande, rosado, y parecía que los gruñidos venían de aquí, lo tome y los gruñidos pararon.

Compra ese libro-me dijo un susurro

Voltee pero no había nadie, y además me daba curiosidad ese libro así que lo compre aun sin importar si una voz o susurro me lo hubiera dicho. Termine mi compra y Salí y vi a lo lejos a Fujimoto-san, el camino fue en silencio. El me confundía a veces era atento otras cariñoso y en otras ocasiones el parecía tan frio e indiferente, cuando se portaba así mi corazón se sentía extraño.

Llegamos a la posada, la casera nos recibió y nos dijo que pasáramos a cenar, fui a dejar mi bolso y el libro a mi cuarto, fui a cenar y me asegure de guardarle un poco a Ioriogy-san, Fujimoto-san me miraba mucho pero cuando le pregunte qué pasaba solo dijo nada y murmuro algo que no entendí. Regrese a mi cuarto y Ioriogy-san examinaba el libro.

¿Kobato, de donde sacaste este libro?-me pregunta

De la librería, ¿Porque?-le respondí

Este libro posee una gran magia dentro de él-me dice

Tomo el libro, no me había fijado pero al frente del libro venia un león o un animal creo que tal vez un lince con alas arriba de él una estrella en un circulo también con alas, arriba decía SAKURA, y en el animal había un sol, voltee el libro y al reverso había un símbolo con una estrella grande y a los lados un sol y una luna, y abajo una luna con alas, vuelvo a voltear el libro y me fijo que hay una ranura para una llave tomo la llave del báculo y en cuanto la tuve en mi mano el libro se abrió empezó a brillar y un ser salió del libro.

Era pequeño anaranjado con grandes orejas un colita que terminaba en bolita, parecía un muñequito. Enseguida el libro vuelve a brillar pero esta vez aparece un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos plateados y afilados muy alto, ambos se me quedaron viendo y yo a ellos, Ioriogy-san se puso en modo defensivo frente a mí, Ginsey-san entro por la ventana y se coloco en un lado de Ioriogy-san, Fujimoto-san entro corriendo al cuarto son su espada en mano, sin embargo los seres no parecían alertados por ellos.

Tu eres nuestra nueva ama, por el tiempo que te quede ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-me pregunta el ser anaranjado

¿Ama? Mi nombre es Kobato Li-les dije

¿Li?-ambos dijeron.

Sakura, antes de sellarnos en el libro nos explico la situación y que tú no necesitarías una audiencia para poder ser el ama de las cartas, pues tu tiempo ha sido detenido, y sería algo tonto hacerlo por el poco tiempo que te queda, pero si en tu próxima vida nos volvemos a encontrar será necesario que pases mi prueba. - Me dijo el ser plateado. Mi nombre es Yue.

Mi nombre es Kerberus-me dijo el ser anaranjado, y de su espalda salieron grandes alas y lo encerraron, se abrieron las alas y dejo a la vista a el lince que estaba en la portada del libro.

¿Kerberus, porque te transformaste?-le pregunta Yue-san

No quiero que ella me ponga un apodo tan ridículo como el que me puso Sakura…-dijo pero se entristeció un poco

Espera un momento…-dijo Yue-san tomando y abriendo el libro. Faltan 5 Cartas. Termina de decirlo y escucho la voz de Sakura-san

Lo lamento-me dice la voz de…

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

CAPITULO** 22-El Parque y el demonio amistoso**


	22. CAPITULO 22-ElParque yeldemonio amistoso

minna-san!

aqui un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic espero y les este gustnado

no olviden comentar y proximamente un reencuentro de padre e hija

* * *

**CAPITULO 22-El Parque y el demonio amistoso**

Aparezco en el sueño sentada junto a Sakura-San en una de las ramas del árbol de cerezo

Lamento esto, toma-me dice y me da 3 cartas Sakura

¿Por qué tiene 3 cartas usted?-le pregunte recordando la confusión de Yue-san al no ver las cartas

Esas cartas las separo la otra Sakura pensando en ti-me empezó a explicar. Veras ella y yo tuvimos un sueño, en el que vimos que tendrías muchos problemas porque muchos seres desean tu poder y tu no tendrías como defenderte y los que te rodeaban no tenían el poder suficiente para protegerte, por eso eligió 5 cartas que te hicieran compañía antes de que encontraras el libro y sus guardianes, 3 de ellas las eligió por que son cartas amables, Viento, bosque y brillo y las otras dos Agua y Escudo para tu defensa personal, las cartas me las dio a mí a través del sueño pero tu deber era descubrir cuáles eran las cartas que se te dejaron pensando en ti. Ninguna de las dos creímos que encontrarías el libro tan rápido, creo que alguien debió interferir en eso…. Pero será mejor que les expliques a los guardianes y a tus amigos la situación que alguien los observa y que está interfiriendo. Toma-me dice dándome las 3 cartas.

Sakura-dijo Yuuko-san acercándose a nosotras. Déjame un momento con ella, por favor.

Sakura-san se fue después de abrazarme y darme un beso en la frente, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Lo cual hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera de alegría y tristeza, con ella siempre me pasaba lo mismo se fue y yo me baje de la rama del árbol quedando frente a Yuuko-san.

Kobato, Sakura ya lo sabe pero veo que no te lo quiso decir y es momento de que lo sepas, hace poco nos dimos cuenta de que cada vez que usas una carta, tu tiempo se acorta, solo unos minutos pero hasta ahora has usado las cartas… 7 veces creo… yo no llevo la cuenta y eso te ha quitado 3 horas de tu tiempo-me dijo en un tono muy serio.

¿Entonces no debería usarlas? ¿Y si pasa eso porque se me las dan a mí en vez de a Fujimoto-san o a alguien más?-me sentía confundida

Eso es algo que tu no necesitas saber… lo único que te puedo decir es que el perdió su magia por 2 estaciones por un deseo que pidió-me dijo con mucha reserva, en eso desperté y todos me veían ya era de mañana y todos parecían haberse quedado despiertos vigilando mi sueño.

¿Qué paso?-me pregunta preocupado Fujimoto-san

Les platique todo lo que me dijo Sakura-san Kerberus y Yue-san parecían impresionados aunque no se la razón, tome las 5 cartas y las puse junto a las demás, les puse nombre a todas y empezaron a moverse por la habitación, de algún modo parecían felices las cartas aunque yo aun tenía dudas sobre lo que pasaba, la habitación se apago y desperté en los brazos de Fujimoto-san creo que me abrazaba no me moví sentí que no debía de hacerlo.

Así que será mejor que yo tome forma humana y me quede contigo por el tiempo que queda, al final ella nos puede sellar en el libro de nuevo-decía Yue-san

Y yo tomare la forma pequeña y también puedo fingir ser un peluche, mientras más protegida este mejor, nunca creímos que nuestros rivales serían tan poderosos-decía Kerberus-san

Una luz se propago por la habitación y en eso me moví y Fujimoto-san me soltó aunque yo me volví a agarrar de él por algún motivo me sentía desprotegida sin sus brazos tomándome, el sentimiento de protección que él me daba hizo que me sonrojara aunque nadie lo noto, el ser anaranjado regreso y ahora un hombre de cabello plomo con ojos color ámbar como los míos apareció en vez de Yue-san.

Sera mejor que me vaya-dijo Fujimoto-san. En la tarde vengo por ti para llevarte a la pastelería-se dio la vuelta y antes de que avanzara lo tome de su pantalón

No te vayas sin mí en un momento estoy listo-le dije al sentirme desprotegida sin él además en la guardería me necesitaban.

No creo que estés en condiciones de ir, yo le puedo explicar a Sayaka-Sensei que no te sentías bien, ella de seguro comprenderá

No hace falta, yo quiero ir, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer-le dije

Déjala ir Fujimoto, aun tiene que llenar la botella-dijo Ioriogy-san

Kerberus-san y Ioriogy-san entraron en la bolsa y Yue-san se acerco a Fujimoto-san

Por cierto Kobato-chan cuando tenga esta forma me puedes llamar Yukito-me dijo Yue-san

Está bien-le dije y tome mi bolso

Fujimoto-san me tomo en brazos corriendo poco después de que saliéramos de la pensión diciendo que era muy tarde y que si yo corría de seguro me caería y llegaríamos más tarde, pero me dio la impresión de que alguien nos seguía y que él se dio cuenta.

Llegamos a la guardería 5 minutos antes, Fujimoto-san no parecía agotado en lo más mínimo e inmediatamente se puso a preparar todo para la llegada de los niños, deje mi bolso con Kerberus-san, Ioriogy-san y el libro con las cartas escondido en un estante para que nadie los tomara por error, a media mañana les lleve a ambos comida y agua y a Kerberus-san me dijo que le encantaban los dulces y que cuando tuviera la forma de peluche podía llamarlo Kero-chan como lo hacía Sakura-san su anterior dueña, pero solo como peluche.

Al terminar el trabajo en la guardería, Fujimoto-san me acompaño a la pastelería y se notaba cansado, le compraría un rico pastel en agradecimiento, aunque no sea cual sea su sabor favorito, me voy por el chocolate entre y solo estaba Chii-san

Chii-san, tenía a alguien importante para ella, me lo había dicho y que el también le quería mucho, eso aun no lo entendía según Ioriogy-san los Persocons no tenían sentimientos pero ella hablaba de amor como cualquier otra persona… al pensar en eso un gran vacío surgió de mi… amor… yo sentía que a mí me faltaba algo… será acaso…

Buenas tardes Kobato-chan –me dice Sayaka-Sensei, sacándome de mi nube

Buenas tardes Sayaka-Sensei ¿Qué le apetece llevar Hoy?-le dije

Unos cigarros de chocolate por favor-me dice amablemente

Claro, en un momento se los doy-le dije y fui por unos cigarros de chocolate, los coloque en una caja y se los entregué, me pago y se fue deseándome buena tarde

La tarde paso tranquila Chii-san y yo limpiamos y cerramos el lugar, le quería comprar a Fujimoto-san un pastel de chocolate pero el administrador me lo regalo, Chii-san y yo nos cambiamos y salimos fuera a esperar a que pasaran por nosotras, por ella paso un hombre llamado Hideki-san que era la persona a quien más quería Chii-san, al verlos el vacio en mi apareció de nuevo, nunca antes lo había sentido o si lo había sentido no lo recordaba, pensando en eso llego Fujimoto-san que me saco de mi mundo, ahora en verdad se veía agotado sus ojos estaban ojerosos y estaba un poco demacrado. Al llegar a la pensión la cacera nos recibió amablemente cenamos e inmediatamente Fujimoto-san se fue a dormir ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de darle el pastel, subí a mi cuarto y entre Kero-san y Ioriogy-san se terminaron el pastel. Como no podía dormir les pregunte a Ioriogy-san y a Kero-san si podía pasear en un parque cercano a la pensión a ellos no les pareció mucho la idea pero me dijeron que cargara todas las cartas y que esperara en lo que llamaban a Yue-san.

Yue-san estaba en su forma de Yukito-san Kero-san y Ioriogy-san estaban en mi bolso alertas, caminando tranquilamente el viento estaba fresco, un poco frio por la temporada pero aun así agradable entre las sombras aparece ese hombre parecido a Fujimoto-san aunque había cambiado su forma aun tenia rasgos de Fujimoto-san sonriendo se acerca a mi pero para al ver a mis guardianes en guardia.

No quiero pelear, solo quiero hablar con esta bella jovencita-me dice y extiende su mano esperando que yo la tomara

¿De qué quiere hablar?-le dije insegura, el era un demonio pero no me daba la sensación que me daban los otros.

Solo quiero que seamos amigos, vera la última vez que nos vimos yo trataba de evitar que los otros demonios la atacaran y por eso tome la forma de su… "amigo"-me dice y al decir la palabra amigo con sus dedos hace comillas aunque no entendí porque…

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**CAPITULO 23-Un amor inesperado**


	23. Capitulo 23-Un amor inesperado

**minna-san**

**aqui les traigo este capitulo de mi fanfic**

**se que estoy muy mal con las fechas pero casi no he tenido oportunidad de subirlos**

**tratare de mantenerme un poco mas atenta**

**espero y les guste y no olviden comentar n,n**

**CAPITULO 23-Un amor inesperado**

Me acerque un poco al demonio, pero no tome su mano aun no confiaba en el, al ver que no tomaría su mano solo soltó un carcajada un poco seca y bajo su mano

Señorita Kobato-y da un paso hacia mí lo cual hace que mis guardianes me cubran lo que me extrañaba es que Yue-san seguía en su forma de Yukito y solo parecía querer ver algo. Señorita Kobato, yo solo quiero ser su amigo de algún modo a pesar del gran poder que posee no me atrae en nada eso si no su usted misma, no le digo que la amo porque eso yo no lo sé simplemente hay un deseo dentro de mí que quiere estar cerca de usted y protegerla-me dijo en un tono más serio y en sus ojos se veía como si estuviera diciendo la verdad

¿Cómo pretendes qué ella caiga en esa estupidez tuya? Ella es torpe pero no creo que sea estúpida como para creerte-Ioriogy-san parecía muy enfadado por lo que dijo el demonio

Tal vez…-intervino Yukito-san. Deberían de darle una oportunidad de ver si es cierto o no

Al decirlo todos incluyendo al demonio parecían sorprendidos, yo no me sentía demasiado sorprendida creo que lo esperaba de él no sé por qué… casi adivino lo que iba a decir como si antes hubiera visto algo así…

¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?-dijeron Kerberus-san y Ioriogy-san al mismo tiempo

Yukito-san extendió unas grandes alas y tomo la forma de Yue-san

Antes de morir Sakura le dejo una habilidad a Yukito, es un poder similar en ciertos aspectos a los de un ángel, los ángeles pueden leer el corazón de las personas, Yukito no los puede leer pero si puede sentir cuando alguien miente del mismo modo a como lo hace un ángel.

El demonio se acerco más a mí y tomo mi mano mientras me veía directo a los ojos, como si buscara algo y dijo en voz baja

Ya me temía que estuviera ocupado-al decir eso su mirada pareció entristecerse. Aun así lo intentare.

Acaricio mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos y se separo rápidamente de mí.

Yo no puedo ponerme en contra de los míos pero tampoco los atacare a ustedes, y tratare de avisarles cuando planeen algo en contra de Kobato-san, será mejor que me vaya me están percibiendo aquí y no quiero que se vean perjudicados por eso-termino de decirlo me miro nuevamente y desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Continura...**

**Proximo capitulo**

**Capitulo24- Los Viajeros**


	24. CAPITULO 24 – Los viajeros

**minna-san**

**aqui un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic... espero y les este gustando**

**les dare un pequeño adelanto "Syaoran y Sakura pronto se reuniran"**

**no olviden comentar**

* * *

**CAPITULO 24 – Los viajeros**

Mientras miraba la oscuridad por el camino donde había tomado el demonio, me empecé a sentir adormilada, las presencias habían desaparecido y Yue-san había vuelto a su forma de Yukito una parte de mi quería estar sola, bueno no completamente sola, era un bello parque y pensaba que estaría bien hacer un día de campo con Fujimoto-san, al pensar en él un dolor inexplicable empezó a recorrerme, yo quería agradecerle todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, pero me ponía nerviosa la idea de quedarme a solas con él ¿será por esa presencia tan fuerte que tiene o… por la frialdad con la que a veces me trata?

Volvimos a la posada, mi mente parecía llena y a la vez vacía solo pensaba en la posibilidad de estar a solas con Fujimoto-san y me hacia sonreír y a la vez me dolía, no sabía que pensar de él. Regrese a mi cuarto rápidamente acompañada por Yukito-san Kerberus-san y Ioriogy-san, nadie dijo nada cada quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, trate de pensar en lo que me había dicho el demonio pero cada vez que recordaba su rostro mis pensamientos se iban hacia Fujimoto-san… ¿Qué me pasaba…? Después de un rato caí dormida.

En un sueño vi a ese hombre de ojos ámbar acompañado de otros dos hombres fuera de la pastelería donde trabajaba, en el hombro del hombre de ojos ámbar había una pequeña cosita blanca que parecía estar cantando, me di la vuelta y el sueño cambio totalmente, ahora estaba en el sueño del espejo donde me veía reflejada como un ángel, pero ahora el ángel estaba despierto y me sonreía amablemente.

Ese sueño pronto se cumplirá…-fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

Me desperté completamente confusa

¿Pronto los conoceré?-me dije a mi misma

**(EN UN LUGAR CERCANO A LA POSADA…)**

Me pregunto en qué lugar estaremos ahora-dijo un hombre rubio

¿Vas a decir eso cada vez que llegamos a un nuevo mundo?-le respondió un hombre alto y moreno

¿Y tú me vas a decir lo mismo cada vez?-le respondió el hombre rubio

¿Ya notaron esta presencia?-les dijo un hombre castaño de ojos ámbar

Si, recién llegamos la sentí ¿pero crees que sea Fujimoto-Kun?-le dice el hombre rubio

¿Y ya también notaron estas presencias malignas que se acercan cada vez más y más?-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre moreno

He y, bicho blanco mi katana-dijo el hombre moreno y parecía encantado de decirlo

A lo cual un ser blanco dejo salir una espada larga. Mokona no es un bicho, Mokona es Mokona-dijo el ser blanco

Ya casi están aquí-dijo el hombre castaño y de sus manos apareció fuego y apareció una espada

**(EN LA POSADA. FUJIMOTO)**

Me desperté completamente sobresaltado al sentir tales presencias, no podían ser ellos, me levante rápidamente tome mi espada y salí corriendo lo cual hace que Kobato se asome pero le digo que no se le ocurra salir por ningún motivo, corrí hacia donde sentí las presencia, llegue a un parque cercano a la posada, no me había dado cuenta de que Iorogy-san me había seguido pero lo tome y me acerque, había muchos demonio y allí estaban ellos peleando

Syaoran-san-fue lo único que dije en un susurro

Le debía mucho a Syaoran-san, y al irme sentí que lo traicionaba ya que sería yo y no su padre el que estaría junto a Kobato, esperaba que Kobato me hiciera caso en no salir la última vez que lo vio estallo en lagrimas y en su rostro se veía la confusión por ello, empuñe mi espada y corrí a ayudarlos en su pelea, lo cual parece sorprenderlos un poco, tal vez no habían sentido que me acerque, eran mucho demonios pero no eran muy fuertes, parecía como si quisieran distraernos ya que Iorogy-san y yo dejamos a Kobato sola por venir a aquí… el pensamiento me inquieta pero trato de calmarme, ella tenía las cartas y estaban los guardianes ahí.

Al verse derrotados los demonios se van y ahí estaba otra vez ese demonio que tomo mi forma para engañarla, me sonreía de forma sínica se dio la vuelta y también se fue ¿Por qué el no pelea? El tenia un gran poder seguro que podría vencerme si quisiera…

Fujimoto ¿Dónde está Kobato?-me dice Syaoran-san a mi espalda

Me volteo y quedo frente s Syaoran-san Fye-San y Kurogane-san.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**CAPITULO 25-La reunion**


	25. CAPITULO 25 – La reunion

**minna-san, **

**aqui un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic**

**espero y les este gustando, porfa dejenme sus comentarios y opiniones**

**le estoy haciendo modificaciones asi que si tienen alguna opinion me seria de mucha ayuda**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25- LA REUNION**

Ella está durmiendo, si quieres verla tendrás que esperar a que sea el momento-le respondió Iorogy-san

Mi nombre es Iorogy, soy el guardián de Kobato y su compañero, y el ser plateado que vio todo desde lejos y se acaba de ir es Ginsey, es un subordinado mío así que no se preocupen-les dijo en un tono muy serio, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba Ginsey vigilando lo que pasaba

¿Kobato está bien?-Syaoran-san parecía des echo

Ella está bien, no se preocupe, pero será mejor que yo regrese o de seguro se va a preocupar, si quieren pueden venir-les dije pero no estaba seguro de que decir o de qué hacer

**(EN LA POSADA. KOBATO)**

Fujimoto-san se estaba tardando mucho, las ganas de salir a buscarlo aumentaban más y más, además hacia unos momentos presencias malignas habían aparecido y así como si nada se fueron ¿Qué estaba pasando y de quienes eran esas presencias que sentía ahora?

En eso llego Ginsey…

Ya paso todo, los demonios se fueron y nadie salió herido-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse de nuevo

Kobato trata de calmarte-me dijo Sakura-san aunque su voz se notaba extraña. Las cosas están cambiando demasiado, por favor cuídate más de ahora en adelante.

La presencia de Sakura-san desapareció y yo cada vez me sentía más inquieta me puse a dar vueltas en la habitación aunque apenas daba dos pasos y tropezaba cada vez Yukito-san me atrapaba pero nunca decía nada, alguien llamaba a la puerta, corrí a abrir

Supongo que Ginsey-san ya te dijo lo que paso, así que solo venía a decirte que estés tranquila-me dijo y su rostro se veía extraño intento alejarse de la puerta pero lo tome del brazo y en seco se detuvo y volteo a verme. ¿Qué pasa?-me dijo y su rostro se veía más extraño aun como si fuera a perder algo lo cual hizo que mis lagrimas se salieran, yo no quería verlo así sin pensarlo lo abrace

Me da mucho gusto que estés bien, pero no me gusta la expresión en tu rostro, por favor dime qué te pasa-le dije sin pensarlo él me correspondió el abrazo y en eso vi 3 sombras detrás de el

¿Quiénes son ellos?-le dije y las 3 sombras entraron a la habitación de Fujimoto-san

…-no me respondió rápidamente. Mañana los conocerás-me soltó y se fue a su cuarto dejándome confundida ¿Qué me pasaba con Fujimoto-san?

No me había fijado que Ioriogy-san venia entrando y cuando empecé a caminar tropecé con él, me regaño por torpe y después de un rato me fui a dormir de nuevo, me encontraba en un lugar vacio solo había agua y vi a lo lejos a una Sakura-san un poco más joven, cerca de ella estaban dos hombres uno rubio y el otro moreno los dos altos y frente a ella estaba un hombre de cabello castaño, ella parecía estar llorando y en sus manos había creó una pluma, empecé a caminar para ver mejor y note que el hombre de cabello castaño era el mismo que conocí en la tienda y con el que había soñado hacia poco tiempo, los dos hombres también eran los mismos que le acompañaban solo que más jóvenes, las plumas que Sakura-san y el hombre castaño tenían en sus manos parecía que se adentraban en ellos y ambos cayeron cuidados por los otros dos hombres.

Desperté en la mañana mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, pesado y me dolía el pecho, hasta el día de hoy yo siempre me despertaba como si estuviera renovada, me levante del futon y me aliste tome a Kerberus-san y a Ioriogy-san y me fui sin esperar a Fujimoto-san y me despedí de Yukito-san, quería caminar para pensar un poco. ¿Qué me pasaba? Cada vez que pensaba en Fujimoto-san mi pecho dolía y no del mismo modo que como desperté era como un dolor de anhelo, además que fue ese sueño ¿abra pasado en verdad?, como era muy temprano decidí ir primero al parque antes de la guardería, no llevaba mucho caminando ahí cuando me tope con Kohaku-san.

Buenos días Kobato-san-me dijo

Buenos días Kohaku-san-le respondí

¿Te pasa algo?-me pregunta un poco preocupada

No… solo… es que… no nada-dije al final

No parece que no sea nada-me dice amablemente

Le conté lo que estaba pasando, lo que me había dicho el demonio y el sueño que tuve, fue un modo de desahogarme y me hizo sentir muy bien, aunque también le quería contar sobre la confusión que tenia sobre Fujimoto-san pero por alguna razón solo sonreí y dije que me sentía mejor. Camine hacia la guardería, para cuando llegue Fujimoto-san ya había llegado, me miraba desde la ventana pero después de eso me ignoro todo el día, su rostro se veía demacrado aunque no enfermo si no como si estuviera muy triste, varias veces intente hablar con él pero cada vez que lo intentaba alguien o algo interrumpía.

Al salir de la guardería él como siempre me acompaño a la pastelería, la tarde se me paso muy lenta, anhelaba que llegara la noche y que el viniera por mí, entonces yo trataría de aclararme y hablar con él, ¿Qué es lo que sentía por él? Antes de que pudiera responderme empecé a escuchar una pequeña voz parecía cantar, el encargado me dijo que ya podía irme y me pregunto que si sabia quien cantaba a lo cual respondí que no.

Tsutaetai no wa kimi no egao ga tabi no michishirube da yo

dokokade kimi to surechigattara

sugu wakaru you ni uta wo utaou

doko ni iru ka wa mienai keredo

chuuningu awasete sagashiteru yo mekyo! Alguien seguía cantando esa canción

Rápidamente me cambie la ropa y tome a kero-san y a Ioriogy-san y Salí.

Frente a mi estaban 3 hombres, uno rubio otro moreno y otro castaño con los ojos ámbar y sobre el hombro de este ultimo una cosita blanca estaba cantando esa canción…

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**CAPITULO 26-EL PADRE Y LA HIJA**


	26. Capitulo 26-El padre y la Hija

**Hola a todos**

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo de este humilde fanfic XDD**

**espero y les paresca interezante y en el siguiente capitulo pasa... TnT**

**bueno no los ago esperar y disfrutenlo (no olviden comentar)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 26-EL PADRE Y LA HIJA**

En cuanto me vieron se empezaron a acercar a mí, ¿Por qué lloraba? De mis ojos brotaron cientos de lágrimas pero no entendía el porqué, en cuanto vieron mi reacción los 3 se acercaron corriendo.

¿Estás bien?-me pregunto el hombre castaño

¿Q…ui-uien… es… us-ted…?-le dije tartamudeando pues me sentía muy mala como para hablar

Mi nombres es Syaoran-me dice y su rostro parecía decirlo con dolor

Kobato trata de calmarte-me dice Sakura-san pero esta vez su voz no fue consuelo, me sentía muy triste de verlo un gran vacío estaba dentro de mí, yo quería que esa persona me abrasara, y que me dijera que nunca me iba a dejar

Pero me duele…-le conteste cosa que no supe porque la hice

¿A quién le hablas?-me pregunta el hombre rubio

Yo… a… Sakura-san, lo siento-dije y Salí corriendo

Los 3 me seguían y me sentía muy asustada, al dar una vuelta me tope con el demonio

¿Quieres que te aleje de ellos?-me dice sonriendo de un modo muy extraño

No supe que contestar, por una parte quería alejarme para tratar de entender que me pasaba y por el otro no quería alejarme de ellos, sin esperar respuesta me tomo y salió corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana

No hacía falta que hicieras eso y menos si ella no quería-Dice Ioriogy-san

Ella parecía no saber lo que quería así que tome la iniciativa-dice sonriendo

Termino de correr y me di cuenta que me llevo al parque y ahí estaba Kohaku-san, el demonio no parecía esperar eso así que me suelta y se aleja un poco de Kohaku-san, yo me sentía desecha lo único que yo quería era abrazar a Fujimoto-san y que me protegiera como siempre lo hacía.

Mi mente se sentía más clara después de un rato de llorar y como nadie decía nada decidí despedirme y fui a buscar a Syaoran-san y a esos hombres, tenía en mi mente la determinación de saber lo que pasaba ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Cuál era su relación conmigo y con Fujimoto-san? ahora me daba cuenta de que ellos eran los que estaban con Fujimoto-san, suspire y me dije a mi misma que no me dejaría llevar otra vez por esa por esa clase de impulsos, camine y camine pero ya no los pude encontrar, resignada volví a la pensión.

Toque la puerta de Fujimoto-san pero parecía no haber nadie…

Syaoran…san-me dije a mi misma

¿Necesitas algo?-dice una voz detrás mío, me dila vuelta rápido

No, no necesito nada… solo pensaba en voz alta-empecé a hablar y me di cuenta que eran esos hombres y esa cosita blanca, acompañados de Fujimoto-san

Disculpen lo de antes… mi nombre es Kobato Li… etto… es un gusto conocerlos…-no tenía idea de que decir, hacia un momento me sentía segura de que preguntar pero ahora mi mente estaba en blanco.

Mucho gusto Kobato-chan, mi nombre es Fye D. Flourite-Me dice el Hombre rubio sonriendo ampliamente

Mi nombre es Kurogane-Dice el Hombre Moreno

Mi Nombre es… Syaoran, mucho gusto-me dice sonriendo pero algo en sus ojos no concordaba con su sonrisa. Y esta Pequeña es Mokona Modoki-termina de decir

Mucho Gusto… ¿Entonces usted es el Hombre que vi en la tienda de Watanuki-San no es cierto?-Le pregunte aun sin saber que decir.

Si… ahí fue donde nos conocimos…-me dice seriamente

Ya era de noche y yo tenía sueño me despedí de ellos y fui a mi cuarto, mi mente se sentía aturdida además me habían hecho muchas preguntas y me hacía sentir insegura el tenerlos cerca era como si quisieran averiguar algo… me fui a acostar y enseguida me dormí.

Hoy ha sido un día muy interesante ¿no?-Me dice Yuuko-San

Tal vez…- no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería

¿Dónde está Sakura-San?-Pregunte al darme cuenta de que no estaba

Por allá-me responde Yuuko-San y la expresión burlona que tenia hacia un momento desapareció. Sera mejor que la Consueles… Digamos que Syaoran es alguien muy importante para ella y por eso creo que está muy triste…

Me acerque lentamente a Sakura-san y como no se me ocurrió nada que decir simplemente la abraza, a lo cual ella me respondió el abrazo y sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar ninguna de las dos dijo nada pero sentí… que ella y yo aunque fuera por razones diferentes nos pasaba lo mismo… ¿Qué es lo que siento por Fujimoto-san?...

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo**

**CAPITULO 27- EL TIEMPO SE ACORTA (PARTE 1)**


	27. Capitulo 27-El tiempo se acorta (parte1)

**Bueno minna-san**

**aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, pero tengo que decir**

**que no podre subir uno nuevo hasta que recupere el archivo que perdi Q.Q**

**espero y lo disfruten**

* * *

**CAPITULO 27-EL TIEMPO SE ACORTA (PARTE 1)**

¿Oye… que te pasa?-Me despertó Ioriogy-san y vi que todos estaban alrededor mío…

Mi cara estaba completamente mojada, además vi el reloj y ya era de mañana pero aun así me seguía sintiendo cansada.

No pasa nada, simplemente tuve un sueño y me sentí… etto… tan bien que empecé a llorar-dije y muy a pesar de llorar en verdad por un lado me empezaba a sentir mejor, aun no comprendía mis sentimientos pero me había hecho bien sacar todas las lagrimas que tenia guardadas.

Fujimoto aviso que se tenía que ir antes a la guardería, Syaoran… te acompañara… y nosotros también-Ioriogy-san no parecía gustarle la idea de que Syaoran-san me acompañara

Si no salía pronto se me iba a hacer tarde, pero no quería apresurarme, así que si iba a llegar tarde me iba a tomar mi tiempo, detalladamente cepille mi cabello y mis dientes me probé bastantes vestidos antes de decidirme por uno, me despedí de Yukito-san y salí del cuarto, Syaoran-san ya me esperaba

Bu-buenos días-dije un poco tímida

Buenos Días-Me respondió sonriendo el saludo

Lamento la espera-dije y salimos de la pensión tomando camino hacia la guardería

No te preocupes… no espere mucho-dijo sonriendo como si le recordara algo

¿Cómo conoce a Fujimoto-san?-le pregunte con algo de reserva, no sabía si era el momento adecuado para preguntar, solo suspiro

Lo conocí cuando apenas era un niño de 5 o 6, el recientemente había perdido a sus padres, así que decidí hacerme cargo de él, y la razón por la cual ya no vivimos juntos es que él se independizo a los 15, pero aun así lo he procurado todo lo que he podido…-Termino de hablar y sonrió tal vez recordando esos tiempos. ¿Te puedo hacer yo una pregunta a ti?

Claro… si la puedo responder la responderé-respondí rápidamente y luego me arrepentí

Tu antes mencionaste a Sakura… ¿Cómo la conoces?-Dijo y su rostro cambio drásticamente, de esa bella y cálida sonrisa, cambio a una expresión vacía y triste

… yo la conocí en el sueño… bueno ellas lo llaman así… ella dijo que me ayudaría de ahora en adelante porque le recordaba a su hija y yo creo que ella piensa que lo que me pasa es injusto… algo en sus ojos me dice eso-al principio dude de que decir pero después las palabras salieron solas.

Ya veo…-solo dijo eso

Ayer Yuuko-san me dijo que usted era alguien muy importante para ella… yo lamento si lo puse triste… y… yo… ¡si hay algo que quiera decirle yo con gusto le daré su recado!-dije sin pensar en lo que decía, el solo parecía sorprendido

¿Conoces también a Yuuko-san? A eso te referías con "ellas"…- por alguna razón sus ojos parecían confusos.

Kobato, deja que yo hable con el…-Me dice la voz de Sakura-San, y justo entonces mi mente parecía estar bloqueada y caí inconciente…

(Japón-Sakura)

Desperté en el cuerpo de mi hija, todo parece muy diferente a pesar de que tenían cuerpo no era la misma sensación de cuando estaba en el mío, frente a mí se encontraba se Syaoran, las lágrimas recorren mi rostro había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora después de dieciséis años al fin podía volver a encontrarme con él.

Syaoran, hay algunas cosas que tengo que explicarte pero en ese momento no tengo mucho tiempo, yo pagué un precio para que Kobato seguir existiendo, en el momento de su nacimiento tuve un sueño vi lo que pasaría y que no habría nada para poder impedirlo, así que tome la decisión del resto de magia que me quedaba a cambio de una oportunidad de poder salvar la, no creas que estafó una sesión fácil por favor perdóname por lo que hizo notar tome en cuenta en esta decisión y sólo ha traído dolor, al fin y al cabo ella ni siquiera puede salvarse su destino por al menos ella tienen una oportunidad está luchando por es oportunidad aún sin saber qué es lo que ya se- dije a Syaoran todo lo que tenía que decir antes aquel tiempo se me acaba.

No te preocupes por eso sé que lo que hiciste no fue por egoísmo, sólo quería es que ya tuvieron había de sonar de cuenta lo que aún sigo sin entender es ¿Que hace Yuuko contigo? Yo creí que ya había desaparecido se supone que eso era lo que veo la de a ver pasado desde el principio-Syaoran me respondió.

Sin embargo yo sólo me le quedé viendo había cambiado mucho sus ojos se veían tristes y su rostro cansado pero sin embargo aún podía haber al Syaoran que yo siempre he amado y que ahora por desgracia nunca más podremos estar juntos. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro no podía soportar esa sensación de que nunca más podría volver abrazar y de que nunca más podría volver a ver esos ojos que tanto amaba y que siempre amaré.

Syaoran… Tengo que irme, ésta será la última vez que podremos hablar y ya me tengo que ir por favor, por favor recuerda que siempre te voy a amar…-esa última frase salió en un susurro tratando contener mis lágrimas y sonriendo si esta iba a ser la última vez que pudiéramos vernos y hablarnos tenía que ser con felicidad, esto nos lo merecíamos que me deseamos una despedida más feliz que la vez pasada.

El rápidamente me abrazó es no lloraba parecía que ya no le queda más lágrimas simplemente su mirada estaba triste yo lograse con toda la fuerza que pude, y ahora me daba cuenta que el cuerpo de mi hija era muy débil mis lágrimas salían no podía ayudar a mi hija, no podía quedarme junto a Syaoran, no podría volver a tener vida, ahora sólo quedó Yuuko ella tendría que explicarle todo Kobato cuando llegara el momento, no podría volver a ver a mi hija ni siquiera sueños, mi existencia estaba destinada a desaparecer.

Sentí como mi alma salía del cuerpo de mi hija y se le va muy lejos.

(Japón-Syaoran)

Sakura dijo sus últimas palabras como un susurro parece que sus fuerzas se iban, al darme cuenta de que ya se iba corrí a abrazarla la abrase tan fuerte como pude aunque fuera el cuerpo de mi hija sólo pensaban en Sakura y en que no quería soltarla me di cuenta que ella se había ido cuando su cuerpo se posó suelto y creía lentamente la abrase fuerte y por primera vez en muchos años lloré como no lo había hecho, esto parece demasiado ¿acaso no fue suficiente todo lo que habíamos sufrido el pasado, como para que ahora pasará esto mi hija prácticamente muerta el amor de mi vida muerto y un viaje que no acabara nunca?

En el pasado después de que ella murió a pesar de el gran dolor que estaba dentro de mi aún tenía mi hija y eso me consoló bastante, ella era mi motivo para seguir, era mi motivo para seguir fuerte y adelante, ahora ni siquiera eso tenía, una existencia que no tenía sentido desde que descubrir la verdad acerca de mis Padres había pensado eso pero como tenía Sakura luche por seguir adelante, Kurogane-san y Fye-san siempre me apoyaron y les estoy muy agradecido pero cuestión de poco tiempo ya no tendría nada porque seguir viviendo.

En ese momento Kobato despertó, me miró de un modo extraño parecer Feliz, triste, y alavés confundida.

¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté al verla, sabía que ser una pregunta tonta pero no quería que se diera cuenta de la tristeza que estaba dentro de mí.

¿Sakura-San Habló con usted?-Me pregunta mientras me abrasa, al parecer sí se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía.

Sí, sí hable con ella, muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad, a pesar de no decir todo lo que le hubiera querido decir puede volver a hablar con ella una vez más, en verdad te lo agradezco-de dije abrazándola muy fuertemente y mis lágrimas corriendo, ella se soltó de mi abrazo y limpio mis lagrimas.

Sabe… Yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada pero si ella hubiera sido mi Madre realmente sería muy feliz ella es la persona más dulce y cálida que he conocido, desde la primera vez que la vi desea que ya fuera mi Madre-ello suspiro y también parece quedar llorar para envés de eso sólo me sonrió

Será mejor que nos apuremos, de seguro ya vas tarde-le dije para que no estuviera triste.

Pareció darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y corrió apurada a los cinco pasos que dio tropezó yo por reflejo la atrape y sonreí me hace muy feliz ver que ella no había cambiado. Ella sigue siendo mi misma hija a pesar de que ya no me llamaba Padre.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Proximo capitulo:**

**El tiempo se acorta (parte 2)**


	28. Capitulo 27-El tiempo se acorta (parte2)

**minna-san, aqui la segunda parte del capitulo 27**

**perdon por el retraso... pero me pasaron muchas cosas feas **

**bueno disfrutenlo y disculpen si esta un poco corto**

* * *

**(Japon- Kobato)**

syaoran-san me atrapo varias veces antes de llegar a la guarderia, de algun modo parecia como si alguna parte de mi lo recordara... era una sensacion muy extraña, pero me agradaba. cuando llegamos a la guarderia ya era muy tarde, me disculpe con sayaka-sensei y rapidamente empece con mis labores, syaoran-san me esperaba en la oficina de la guarderia ya que sayaka-sensei le habia ofresido quedarse ahi mientras me esperaba, Fujimoto-san estaba en unos mandados... yo queria verle, queria aclara lo que sentia por el, pero aun no entendia el porque de estos extraños sentimientos...

mientras barria el patio me empece a sentir mareada y muy debil... traia mi bolso puesto y kero-san y Ioryogi-san rapidamente se dieron cuenta... entre a la guarderia, Fujimoto-san venia llegando y Syaoran-san salia de la oficina y su cara de preocupacion hizo que reaccionara de un modo extraño, abrace mi pecho fuertemente y me sente en el primer lugar que vi... ademas de un dolor muy diferente del que habia tenido en otras ocaciones... pude sentir prescencias malignas muy cerca... pero no se acercaban ni nada

Todos pareciamos alterados por eso... decidimos que mientras no se acercaran no ariamos nada... yo dure mucho sentada abrasando mi pecho... parecia como si ubiera algo dentro de mi y quisiera salir... lo unico que le dije a sayaka-sensei es que estaba mareada, pero apenas si podia hablar, me dejo salir temprano.

Syaoran-san me acompaño hasta la pension rapidamente fui a mi cuarto y me dormi...

**(El angel y Iorogy)**

En cuanto Kobato quedo dormida una luz empezo a desprender su cuerpo... un ser identico a ella solo que con dos grandes y bellas las salio de esa luz mirando a su amado

Suishou-pronuncio el guardian de la pequeña

ha pasado mucho tiempo Ioryogi-pronuncio el angel

si tu estas aqui, significa que el tiempo a empezado a avanzar, cierto?-Pregunto el guardian

parece que no puedo hacer mas por ella, la culpa de todo esto fue esa batalla, mi tiempo se termina, es tiempo de regresar al cielo... y el de ella se acorta aun mas...-dijo el angel con una mirada triste

ya me imaginaba que pasaria esto, ¿ya no hay modo cierto?-el guardian tambien parecia triste

Los otros guardianes habian callado, tambien tristes con la noticia de que su ama pronto moriria, parecia que no sabian que decir.

no se cuanto tiempo le quede, antes de cumplir su deseo... pero por ahora es momento de que yo me valla, en cuanto este en el cielo hay alguien a quien tengo que buscar... alguien que dio algo importante por salvarla y que nunca mas podra volver a nacer-el angel parecia decidido aunque en su mirada se veia que no creia justo lo que pasaba

en verdad tienes que irte?-el guardian parecia destrozado con la noticia

es necesario Iorogy... al fin pude decirlo...-sonrio bellamente el angel

sabes... ella tambien me llama asi...-el guardian tambien sonrio en su extraña forma

De este modo el angel se fue y con el muchas esperanzas para la niña tambien se fueron, los 3 guardianes y un cuerpo que parecia no tener mas fuerzas...

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**proximo capitulo...**

**Capitulo 28-Los recuerdos y Una pelea final**


	29. Capitulo28Los recuerdos y la pelea Final

_**Aqui un capitulo mas de este fanfic**_

_**trate de hacerlo mas largo**_

_**disculpen, si no hubiera perdido el archivo**_

_**ya hubiera terminado de publicarlo, disfrutenlo**_

* * *

**Capitulo 28- Los recuerdos y la pelea Final**

(KOBATO)

Desperte hasta el dia siguiente, me sentía cansada con mucho sueño y triste… no entendía nada, me levante, me bañe, me vesti y me fui a la guardería, esta vez Yukito-San me acompaño, me dijo que ayer después de que llego Fujimoto-San llegaron unos demonios y que Syaoran-San y Fujimoto-san estaban heridos, pero que no me preocupara, que había sido solo algo superficial, quería ir a visitarlo pero me sentía muy culpable como para hacerlo, se supone que yo tenia las cartas Sakura para defenderme y aun asi otros se arriesgaban por mi.

Pase el dia como en otro mundo, algo raro pasaba… mi mente estaba como llena de imágenes que no podía relacionar, no le di importancia y termine mi trabajo en la guardería.

Kobato, tienes que dejar de trabajar-Me dice Ioryogi-San

¿Porque? Aun no he terminado de sanar corazones y me quedan 3 meses y medio-No entendía que pasaba

No, ayer… paso algo y tu tiempo fue acortado… aun no sabemos cuanto tiempo te queda pero no nos podemos arriesgar-Me dice en un tono muy serio.

me fui directo a la pastelería y me disculpe con el encargado, por no haber ido ayer y que tenia que dejar el trabajo por problemas de salud, el me dio dinero como liquidación, como compensación me quede mas tiempo en la pastelería ayudando en todo lo que pudiera, me despedi de Chii-san y del encargado finalmente, estaba llorando, mi mente se sentía confusa.

Sali de la pastelería ya muy tarde y pase por el parque que estaba de camino a la pension, a pesar de que me sentía muy cansada no quería regresar a la pension, regresar a ahí solo seria torturarme al querer ver a Fujimoto-San, si llegaba a mi cuarto solo estaría la tentación de entrar a su cuarto, y de ver como estaba y de abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo… mi corazón dolia pero esta vez iba a averiguar que es lo que sentía por el… era claro para mi que no lo quería como amigo… pero ¿y si solo era agradecimiento?

Kobato…-Alguien pronuncio mi nombre y no necesitaba verlo para saber quien era

Fujimoto-San ¿Qué haces aqui?-Rapidamente volte a verlo y me espante al ver una quemadura en su rostro

Fui a abrazarlo rápidamente pero el me detuvo

Te busque en la pastelería y ya no estabas y supuse que vendrías a aquí-Dijo mirándome

¿Qué te paso?-mis lagrimas salian al verlo, y al sentir que el rechazo mi abrazo

…Ayer hubo una pelea… pero no es nada… ya no me duele, Kobato… yo-Me dice pero no lo deje terminar

PERDON, PERDONAME, no e podido hacer nada en todo este tiempo-le dije y mis lagrimas no paraban, no me importo que el me detuviera y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude

¿Por qué pides perdon? No lo agas porfavor… yo decidi protegerte, asi que sonríe porfavor-Me dice acariciando mi cabeza con una mano y abrazandome por la cintura con la otra.

En ese momento entendí todo, Yo lo amaba…

Fujimoto-San yo…-Empece a tratar de decirle mis sentimientos pero algo empezó a atravesar mi mente

"Padre, has vuelto

Kobato, no tienes idea de cómo quería verte

Syaoran, ya habías tardado en volver"

"sabes Yukito-san, creo que me gusta un poco Fye-san

Valla no esperaba eso… y que piensas de Fujimoto-san

El es un odioso"

¿Qué era esto?, eran ¿recuerdos? Me agite mucho y la cabeza me empezó a doler mucho… Syaoran-San era mi padre…

"Aun no es tiempo de reunirnos pero aun así cuídate y no le digas a nadie que me has visto"

¿Sakura-San?

Mi madre…. Sakura-san es mi madre… muchas prescencias se acercaban a nosotros, sentí a mi espalda a… mi padre… aun no entendía nada…

¿Estan bien?-escuche la voz de mi padre a mi espalda

PADRE!-grite mientras sonreía, el se paro en seco como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir-Padre porfavor perdóname, acabo de recordar algunas cosas, porfavor no me odies por no reconocerte…-Le dije y cada vez llegaban a mi mas recuerdos

"Sabes… si no fueras tan torpe creería que eres bonita

Eres un tonto, por eso me caes mal

A mi tu no me caes mal

¿enserio?

Claro que no, eres demasiado molestable como para eso

ERES UN TONTO!"

Empece a reirme un poco al recordar a Fujimoto, era un tonto y seguía siendo un tonto, mi padre me abrazo muy fuerte y yo también lo abrace.

Fujimoto… eres un tonto-Le dije sonriéndole- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo antes todo esto?

Nadie lo creyo prudente-me respondió mi padre

Fujimoto… quiero decirte algo-hable sin pensar… sentí que esta seria la ultima oportunidad que tendría para decirlo

Tendra que ser después Kobato, ya vienen-Me respondió el demonio

¿Quiénes vienen?-Pregunto mi padre, en eso aparece Ginsey-san Ioryogi-san sale de mi bolsa junto con kero-san, Yukito-san y Kero-san toman sus verdaderas formas y todos me rodean.

Todos-Se limito a decir el demonio antes de desaparecer…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**CAPITULO 29 - La pelea y el Adios**


	30. CAPITULO 29-La pelea final y el adiós

**HOLA!**

**perdon por tener tanto tiempo el Fic abandonado**

**la razon es falta de inspiracion y problemas**

**sin mas demora, el capitulo 29**

**esta historia esta llegando a su fin**

**DISFRUTENLA n,n**

* * *

**CAPITULO 29-La pelea final y el adiós**

No me había dado cuenta de que él demonio estaba ahí, para cuando voltee solo pude ver como se iba, todos me rodeaban, empecé a sentir otra vez ese dolor agudo en mi pecho y demasiadas presciencias alrededor nuestro, me prepare para la pelea

-Libérate- dije con fuerza y las 19 cartas Sakura me rodearon, mi padre saco su espada al igual que Kurogane-san, Fye-san parecía estar diciendo algo en voz baja y Fujimoto se situó frente a mí en pose de defensa.

Frente a nosotros aparecieron alrededor de 100 demonios, cada uno con una presencia muy poderosa, el dolor seguía en mi

Inmediatamente nos rodearon cree un escudo para evitar el primer ataque, Fye-san invoco una llamarada muy poderosa a la cual yo ayude usando a Fuego, a medida que usaba las cartas el dolor en mi aumentaba, pero esta vez no dejaría que a quienes yo quería resultaran lastimados, mi padre le entrego a Fujimoto una espada

-Esta espada fue de mi padre, Hien- Fujimoto la tomo, la desenvaino y por alguna razón se quedo como si tuviera algo muy poderoso

Kurogane-san, mi padre y Fujimoto empezaron a pelear contra los demonios, Ioryogi-san, Ginsey-san, Kerberos-san y Yue-san mantenían una pose defensiva y alejaban al demonio que se acercara a mí, me sentía demasiado inútil

"Kobato, siempre debes recordar que por mas difíciles que parezcan las cosas, estaré ahí para apoyarte", esa era la voz de Fujimoto, un dia en el que trataba de ayudar a mi padre y creía que solo aurrinaba todo, me lo dijo y después me despeino, el recuerdo me hizo muy feliz y me arme de valor

-Agua, Fuego, Viento, Trueno, Tierra-Invoque 5 cartas seguidas, no me importaba nada, sabia que mi momento de irme estaba próximo, con todo el poder que pude invoque las 5 cartas y fui dirigiendo su poder hacia los demonios, en cuestión de poco los demonios se alejaron de nosotros, pero pude escuchar una voz

-¿Qué hacias ahí y porque no nos ayudaste?-El demonio que se parecía a Fujimoto

-No puedo atacar a la persona que amo-Fue su respuesta, el dolor creció en mi, tenia que decirle a Fujimoto lo que sentía

-¿Y esa apariencia que es?-Volvio a preguntar un demonio. Se transformo, era idéntico a Fujimoto

-Aunque me viera como el, ella solo lo ama a el, vámonos-Dijo y desapareció

-Como quieras Fujimoto- lo cual me lleno de conmoción, el era el Fujimoto de este mundo

Ya ninguna prescencia quedaba, las 19 cartas alrededor mio, y el libro comenzó a brillar, lo tome de mi bolso y las cartas regresaron a el, puse mi mano sobre el

-Libro que guardas las cartas Sakura, guarda reposo hasta que encuentres a tu nuevo amo, duerme junto a Kerberos y Yue-los cuerpos de Yue y Kerberos brillaron y ambos sonrieron en modo de despedida, ellos y yo ya sabíamos lo que estaba apunto de suceder

-Kobato ¿Qué fue eso?-Fujimoto estaba tras de mi, yo solo me limite a abrazarlo por ultima vez

Me separe de el Ioryogi-san se puso a un lado mio, Ginsey-san solo se fue

-¿Kobato?-Mi padre y Fujimoto parecían no querer creeer lo que pasaría

De mi espalda dos grandes alas aparecieron, mi pecho dolia como nunca había dolido, abrace a mi padre a Fye-san y a Kurogane-san y bese sus mejillas en modo de despedida, me pare frente a Fujimoto-San, pero empezaba a elevarme, en eso apareció Usagi-san, el mensajero de Dios para llevarme hacia el

-Fujimoto, yo te amo-me acerque lo mas que pude hacia el, el me abrazo muy fuerte

-Yo también te amo-tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque lentamente hacia el mio, pero no quedo tiempo y me esfume entre sus brazos…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**Capitulo 30 - El deseo**


	31. Capitulo 30- El deseo

**Minna-san!**

**aqui el Capitulo 30 **

**Sakura y Yuuko volveran pero... Kobato tambien?**

**Disfrutenlo y comenten**

* * *

**CAPITULO 30 – El deseo**

(Japón- Fujimoto)

Ella se fue… no podía aceptarlo, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada? Syaoran-san se desplomo frente a nosotros, el pendiente de Mokona empezó a brillar y en cuestión de minutos ellos habían dejado el país, saque el espejo con el que me podía comunicar con Watanuki-san, no dije nada solo me quede mirándolo

-Es momento de que tu también regreses-Pude escuchar su voz, yo no dije nada simplemente fui por mis cosas y a avisarle a la casera de lo sucedido, ya en mi habitación recogí todo y volví a mirar el espejo

-Pasaras la noche ahí, por la mañana háblame, en este momento estoy atendiendo un asunto-Seguí sin decir nada, simplemente guarde el espejo, pero no podía dormir, me levante y fui al cuarto vecino

Estaba vacío… ella ya no estaba, y lo más seguro es que nunca la volvería a ver, mi mente estaba a punto de colapsar, pero la imagen de Syaoran-san hizo que me calmara, seguro él lo estaba pasando igual o peor a mí, primero a Sakura-san y ahora a Kobato… Respire profundo y me fui a mi cuarto esperando mi regreso al país de Clow.

(Kobato)

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu deseo?-Me pregunto dios

Me quede callada, mi mente era un caos mi pecho dolía mucho y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos

-Primero duerme, no pareces estar bien ya después me lo dirás- Aparecí de nuevo en ese cuarto blanco en donde me había presentado con Ioryogi-san

Encontré un pequeño futon y me dormí rápidamente

-Así que… el tiempo se termino, apenas si duraste una estación ¿llenaste la botella?-Yuuko-san se veía muy triste

-solo llene la mitad de la botella… ¿Dónde está mi madre? –Pregunte al buscarla con la mirada y no encontrarla

-Sakura y tú no podrán volver a verse en el sueño-Cerro sus bellos ojos rojos y una lágrima broto de ellos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-eso no podía ser… quería verla una última vez antes de pedir mi deseo

-Sakura cuando te dio a luz tuvo un sueño, y vio que tu vida peligraba casi desde tu nacimiento, así que ella pidió un deseo, ella deseo que tuvieras la oportunidad de salvarte, eso le costó la magia que le restaba, y eso causo su muerte, pero su alma no estaba tranquila pues sabía que llegaría este momento así que su alma permaneció en los sueños pero el haber permanecido tanto tiempo en los sueños le costó su propia alma y el haber hablado con Syaoran solo adelanto el momento de su partida, un cuerpo normalmente cruzaría el puente para tener otra oportunidad, lo llamarías reencarnación pero ella se reusó a cruzarlo y se quedo en los sueños, así que ella no podrá volver a nacer-Yuuko-san se veía muy triste

Mis lágrimas invadieron mi rostro rápidamente, mi madre murió por mi culpa…

-puedo ver en tu cara lo que piensas, no es tu culpa, ella tomo su decisión y ella en ningún momento se arrepiente de haberla tomado así que no te culpes-La mirada de Yuuko-san se veía triste pero sonreía de un modo muy dulce que me consoló bastante

-¿y usted está aquí por alguna razón en particular?-mi mente se sentía más tranquila, pero a la vez me sentía más confundida, yo ya tenía en mente mi deseo pero esto lo cambiaba todo

-En el pasado el fuerte deseo de una persona hizo que mi tiempo se detuviera, y a causa de eso yo tampoco puedo volver a nacer, pero mi alma no está destinada a desaparecer, tal vez haya un modo pero eso no lo sé-Su rostro se veía melancólico, la abrase y ella correspondió el abrazo

En ese momento desperté, Usagi-san ya me esperaba y me llevo directo con dios

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?-Escuche su gentil voz, Ioryogi-san estaba a un lado mío

-En realidad tengo dos deseos, el primero es que el viaje de mi padre, Fye-san y Kurogane-san termine, y el segundo seria que mi madre tenga la oportunidad de volver a nacer y que tenga la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con mi padre… y también Yuuko-san-No me importaba si yo no volvía a nacer o lo que fuera necesario para que se cumpliera

-¿Qué haces Kobato? ¿Acaso no quieres vivir de nuevo?-Ioryogi-san parecía no creer lo que acababa de decir

-sé que es mucho-enseñe la botella a medio llenar-Esto es todo lo que tengo, por favor conceda mi deseo-Mi padre y madre merecían ser felices

-Está bien, concederé tu deseo-Tomo la botella y apareció mi madre junto con un ángel que se parecía a… mi, más bien éramos idénticas físicamente

-¿Era a ella a quien buscabas Suishou?-Ioryogi-san parecía conocer al ángel

-Sí, yo también desee que ella volviera a nacer, pero necesitaba encontrarla y el deseo de alguien más para que se cumpliera-El ángel sonrío amablemente mirándome

-¿Ambas desaparecerán?- Ioryogi-san se veía demasiado triste, el ángel solo sonrío

Mi cuerpo empezó a desaparecer, mi madre me miraba sin poder creer lo que veía

-Lo siento, se que tú querías que viviera pero tú y mi padre merecen ser felices-Sonreí y el ángel también se desvanecía, Yuuko-san apareció a un lado de mi madre

-Para que Yuuko vuelva a nacer tendrá que pasar más tiempo, el tiempo de pago por el tiempo que estuvo detenido en ella y el de ese niño y tu padre terminara su viaje cuando llegue al país de Clow y de ahí lo demás quedara resuelto-Apenas si pude escuchar lo último, mi cuerpo desapareció dejando mi conciencia perdida en algún lugar

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 31- Sakura y Tsubasa**


	32. CAPITULO 31 – Sakura y Tsubasa

**Despues de siglos de inactividad vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de Tsubasa una nueva princesa**

**Casi llega el final de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado hasta ahora y no se enojen por como decidi el rumbo de la historia**

**se que las personalidades desencajan un poco, pero es por algo**

**En fin... aqui esta, disfrutenlo**

**CAPITULO 31 – Sakura y Tsubasa**

(Yuuko-Mundo del cielo)

-Sakura, es tiempo de que tú también te vayas-Tranquilamente le dije, no había más que hacer… todo se había dicho y no había vuelta a atrás, Kobato tomo su decisión.

Sakura desapareció y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas al igual que el del ángel, el guardián parecía querer pelear pero se contuvo

-Bruja, ¿Por qué Kobato no se pudo salvar? ¿Por qué paso todo esto?- Iorogy parecía querer llorar

-contare solo lo que me está permitido, Sakura vio en un sueño al tener a Kobato todo esto, pero ella dio lo último de su magia para salvar a su hija, pero ella no fue la única que dio un pago, Suishou también pago por su bienestar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría

Sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas que tienen precios inalcanzables, y esta es una de esas cosas, Kobato a partir de que su tiempo fue detenido pago un precio por su deseo, y esa es la razón por la que tu no dejaste a su padre venir a ayudarla, ella tenía que hacerlo sola, pero ese poder era demasiado tentador, esa es la razón del porque los demonio anhelaban conseguir a Kobato, para eso la verdadera heredera de Clow la convirtió en su sucesora, para que ella pudiera tener oportunidad de defenderse, pero ese demonio siguió interfiriendo de tal forma que todo cambio a como estaba previsto, esa fue una de las razones, la otra es la llegada de Fujimoto, eso tampoco estaba planeado, la presencia de dos seres con la misma alma en un mundo es otra ley que no debe ser rota, eso fue el detonante de todo, según lo previsto ella debió de haber renacido junto a su Shaoran y Sakura de otro mundo.

-Ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer-Tenia que asegurarme de que al menos ella recordara, la pluma de la princesa que creo Fei Wang Reed cumplirá ese propósito

(Japón-Sakura)

-¿Ya estas lista?-Parecía ansiosa por salir

-Si- Amaba su sonrisa

Salimos de la casa después de despedirnos de mi padre Fujitaka y de despedirnos de mi esposo en el altar, enviude poco después de tener a Kobato, ella no le decía padre, solo lo llamaba Eriol, 5 años y ella parecía estar deprimida.

Tomoyo-chan paso por nosotras a la salida del metro, íbamos a ir a un centro comercial para compras navideñas, salir siempre la animaba, íbamos caminando cuando de repente…

-¡MAMA!-Grito Kobato frente a una tienda de peluches

-¿Qué pasa?-estaba demasiado ansiosa…decía Ioryogi… no entendía bien… voltee a ver y vi a un pequeño peluche de perro azul con un collar rojo de picos

-Ioryogi-san-Parecía a punto de llorar, era extraño ella nunca había sido caprichosa

-¿quieres que lo compre?-Eso la calmo y corrió a la tienda por el peluche cayendo sobre varias cosas…

Regresamos a casa y ella no dejaba de hablar con el peluche, supongo que es una etapa infantil, suspire y me puse a envolver regalos, ella ponía los moños, en la noche sacaría los regalos escondidos para envolverlos, fui a la cocina y me pareció escuchar una voz de hombre… mi corazón se estremeció un poco…creía conocerla… me asome pero Kobato seguía hablando con el peluche en susurros… fue mi imaginación.

Llego la noche y Kobato ya dormía con su peluche

-Que día…-saque los regalos y apareció una pluma blanca muy bella y cálida. -¿Qué es esto?- escuche una voz en mi cabeza

-Un regalo de una amiga con quien pasaste mucho tiempo, guárdala, cuando llegue el momento la necesitaras-Era la voz de una mujer…

-¿Qué…?- Una avalancha de imágenes llenaron mi mente

-A la mejor estábamos predestinados a conocernos-

-Aun que no pueda tocarte puedo hacer esto-

-Sakura… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Sy…Syaoran…-¿Qué era esto?, esto…

-Son recuerdos-Me dijo la voz en mi cabeza. –De tu vida pasada….-Se desvaneció la voz…

-Recuerdos… ¡Kobato!-Grite al ver a una Kobato adolecente desvanecerse frente a mi

-Hija, ¿Qué pasa?-Mi padre fue al escuchar mi grito

-Perdón, es que… me quede dormida y tuve una pesadilla, perdón por asustarte Padre-No parecía tranquilo pero se fue de mi habitación, me mude con el después de enviudar, aunque nunca ame a Eriol, era un gran pesar estar en esa casa, y mi padre se preocupaba demasiado por mi por eso acepto.

Llego la mañana y podía recordar todo claramente, mi corazón se estremecía de dolor al recordar a Syaoran

-Hola, veo que recuperaste tus antiguos recuerdos-El peluche estaba en mi cama y hablándome…

-Eres Iorogy, ¿Cierto?-me asusto pero no había razón para ello

-Veo que tu si puedes decir bien mi nombre, ella aun me llama Ioryogi, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ella pueda regresar a su viejo mundo?-no esperaba eso, ¿Regresar al reino de Clow?

-Eso no lo sé… Además ¿Por qué ella te recuerda?-algo no encajaba

-No sé, para mí fue extraño que me reconociera, solo pensaba cuidarla desde lejos, pero recuerda todo, y ella desea volver a ver a su Padre-Eso hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un segundo

-Syaoran, ¿Sabes algo de él?-no pude evitar preguntarlo

-Solo sé que él y el rubio se quedaron en el país de Clow, el otro se fue a otro país de Japón, aunque el rubio suele visitarlo, pero no se qué tiempo haya pasado.

-Ya veo, supongo que aún hay tiempo para pensarlo, recuerdo que la tienda esta en este país pero, no es como que Kobato sepa eso para irse… además es solo una niña y…-Me interrumpió

-Te equivocas, ella no necesita completamente de la tienda, ella posee el poder de viajar entre dimensiones, solo falta que descubra como usarlo-Entonces Kobato se podía ir cuando quisiera, tal vez podría descubrirlo mañana mismo e irse y yo sin poder tomar una decisión, recuerdo que yo no era así… pero he vivido de nuevo de un modo muy diferente… había demasiadas cosas de que preocuparse

-Piénsalo y cuando sea el momento tendrás que decidir-Me dijo y se fue hacia la recamara de Kobato

(11 años más tarde-Japón, Kobato)

-Ioryogi-san, tuve un sueño con Watanuki-san, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, aunque no pueda saber mucho de mi padre me da gusto hablar con él-En verdad quería ver a mi padre

-Kobato, aun no eres capaz de usar tus poderes correctamente, ¿acaso no quieres verlo? Tienes que apresurarte para que seas capaz de cruzar dimensiones, además las cartas, ¿Estás segura de que está bien tenerlas libres?, Yue se molestara si se da cuenta - Ioryogi-san hoy me regañaba más de la cuenta, era lindo verlo así, me recordaba mi… pasado

Llegue a casa y fui a saludar a mi abuelo y otro padre en el altar, ahora solo vivíamos mama y yo en la casa del abuelo

-Madre ya llegue, ¿Qué haces?-La vi en la cocina y parecía renegar con algo

-Lo siento es que pensaba y tire unos platos por error- me decía mientras los recogía

-¿En qué pensabas?-No entendía se veía algo distante

-En lo que hablamos ayer sobre volver al reino del Clow- Parecía nostálgica

-Madre no fue mi intención que te pusieras mal, solo que me di cuenta que tu recordabas y quería saber si querías que volviéramos juntas al reino de Clow- Pensé que ella estaría feliz al saber que podríamos regresar

-Yo, todos estos años lo he pensado y aun no me decido- Parecía confundida. – Además aun no puedes hacerlo ¿o sí?- Parecía querer llorar

-Aun no puedo, he cambiado las cartas y soy capaz de manipular mi magia pero… no entiendo- me puse algo hiperactiva al darme cuenta que tenía que esforzarme mas

-Tranquila, además yo tengo miedo de volver y de que el ya no me ame- Salió una lagrima por su rostro

-Madre…-Un gran dolor dentro de mí se extendió por todo mi ser, yo sabía que mi padre nunca la dejaría de amar, si tan solo pudiera ir a verlo se lo demostraría

Una magia desconocida se extendió por todo mi cuerpo

-¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos?, Haz tus maletas, creo que soy capaz de volver ahora -Ahora sabía que tenía que hacer, subí y empaque mis cosas, reuní las cartas y a Kerberos y Yue-san y todo lo que creí necesario.

Baje y vi a mi madre aun en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada, parecía aterrada de algo

-¿Madre?- Extendí mi mano hacia ella. – Vamos- sonreí.

Tomo mi mano y me dijo que iría por algo de equipaje, cuando regreso parecía estar a punto de llorar, volví a tomar sus manos y deje que este nuevo poder me envolviera, un símbolo mágico apareció, y nos empezaba a arrastrar cuando mi madre soltó mi mano.

-Perdóname- fue lo último que escuche de ella y vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas, y empezó mi viaje hacia el país de Clow junto con Yue-san, Kerberos-san y Ioryogi-san.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**CAPITULO 32 - La llegada, el reencuentro y el deseo**


End file.
